


Les meilleures choses prennent du temps

by 34_December



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34_December/pseuds/34_December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après deux mariages avortés, les cartes sont redistribuées. Une nouvelle mise est lancée. À qui le tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous !

Cette fanfiction prend place dans la période de temps qui s'écoule entre le mariage avorté d'Emma et Tom et celui de Roxanne et Chris. Entre les deux, six mois se sont écoulés, et force est d'admettre qu'on ne sait pas grand chose des événements qui ont pris place durant cette période. Du coup, ce travail va se concentrer sur la nouvelle relation entre Tom et Mitch, mais aussi la rupture avec Emma et la convalescence d'Héloïse. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Un grand merci à Léo Trashlord/Charliekian (AO3) et Gaby, pour leurs critiques et leurs réactions durant l'écriture de ce chapitre <3<3<3<3

 

* * *

 

 

_« Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me »_

 

 **"Feel Good Inc."** , _Gorillaz._

 

 

Chapitre 1

 

Ils rentrèrent finalement à Paris en fin de journée, toute leur troupe dispersée dans plusieurs voitures. Héloïse, assise à l'arrière, tenait un mouchoir ensanglanté entre ses mains qu'elle pressait contre son nez lorsque celui-ci se remettait à saigner. Elle avait refusé de voir un médecin, arguant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et que, en plein dimanche après-midi, elle avait de toute façon bien peu de chances d'en trouver un.  
Le désert médical environnant avait fini par lui donner raison mais, tout en conduisant, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Cette histoire de médicaments pris puis arrêtés le turlupinait, et il savait qu'il allait lui falloir tirer cette histoire au clair. Peut-être contacter la personne qui avait prescrit à Héloïse son traitement ? Mitch était bien intentionné – l'était toujours – mais cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui une autorité compétente en la matière, et Tom espérait que l'initiative qu'il avait eue de subtiliser les médicaments d'Hélo ne porterait pas préjudice à cette dernière.

 Parlant de Mitch...

 Les mains sur le volant tandis qu'ils traversaient la campagne, Tom ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un bref regard furtif avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur la route. Endormi, sa tête reposant contre la vitre et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il était étonnamment silencieux et discret, deux adjectifs que Tom ne lui aurait _a priori_ jamais attribués. Et pourtant...  
Hélo, qui l'avait brièvement pris à parti avant qu'ils ne prennent la route, l'avait informé du déroulement des événements, et notamment des trois dernières semaines que Mitch avait passées seul, sans nourriture ou presque.

 

 « C'est bien qu'il tienne debout, lui avait-elle dit. Mais il a besoin de se reposer surtout, et si on part tout de suite, il en aura pas le temps. Tu sais comment il est en voiture...

\- Oui, avait répondu Tom, qui voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 

Mitch avait une peur panique lorsqu'il n'était pas lui-même au volant, et refusait la plupart du temps de se laisser conduire par qui que ce soit.  
Lui tendant les clés de voiture, Héloïse lui avait souri.

 

\- Je pense qu'il n'aura pas de problème s'il sait que c'est toi. Ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire non et mets toi directement derrière le volant, d'accord ?

\- On va faire ça, okay. Tu montes avec nous ?

\- Je préfère. Ça te gêne ?

 

Elle avait retiré sa cape blanche, mais le médaillon des Eloards était toujours suspendu à son cou, remarqua Tom. Comprenant qu'il serait bien temps de lui poser des questions plus tard, il avait souri et secoué la tête en signe de négation. Bien sûr que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle était l'une de ses plus vieilles amies.

 

\- Je te préviens, j'ai des goûts de chiottes en musique. Allez, viens... »

 

Il lui offrit son bras jusqu'à la voiture, car il voyait bien que le contrecoup de ces derniers jours commençait à la rattraper, et elle le saisit avec reconnaissance. Tom, qui se demandait où Mitch était passé, le retrouva finalement accoudé à sa voiture, en train de les attendre. Il portait toujours son chandail déchiré, et Tom eut l'impression qu'il pouvait toujours sentir sur ses paumes le contact des mailles du tissu, la chaleur qu'il y avait en dessous, les battements du cœur de Mitch qui résonnaient fort il y a si peu de temps encore, dans la forêt.

Déglutissant, il esquissa un timide sourire que Mitch lui rendit au moins autant avec ses yeux qu'avec sa bouche.

 

« - C'est pas trop tôt, les apostropha-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient. Allez les grands, on se casse. Marre de cette tôle, marre de la Creuse. Je vais dormir pendant le trajet, d'accord Tom ? Je suis crevé.

\- Pas de souci, lui répondit Tom.

 

Il ouvrit la portière arrière pour Héloïse et, après l'avoir refermée, voulut faire le tour de la voiture pour se placer du côté du conducteur lorsque la main posée de Mitch sur son coude l'arrêta.

 

\- Hé... Murmura ce dernier, soudainement tout près.

 

Ce fut plus que Tom ne pouvait supporter et, sans comprendre ni réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il enlaça Mitch et le serra fort, très fort, tout contre lui. Les bras de son ami se refermèrent autour de lui, ses mains larges semblant recouvrer son dos tout entier, et Tom ferma les yeux, respirant simplement. La sensation de la barbe de Mitch contre la peau fine de son cou lui était encore largement inconnue, mais il savait déjà qu'il était en prendre en train d'y prendre goût.

 

\- Allez, mon pote... Ça va aller, tu verras... Tu verras...

 

Les mots murmurés de Mitch lui donnaient la chair de poule, tant par la chaleur de son souffle que par ce qu'ils signifiaient, et Tom, la gorge nouée, acquiesça sans pouvoir rien dire.  
Le bruit des conversations et des pas approchant les firent s'écarter l'un de l'autre d'un commun accord, tant ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêts à révéler à tous ce nouveau tournant dans leur relation – même si plusieurs de leurs amis devaient s'en douter, pensa Tom, qui ne se leurrait guère sur leur discrétion. Quelque chose lui disait que les jours à venir seraient très longs et sans doute compliqués, mais le sourire fatigué de Mitch et son regard si familier qui se plantait dans le sien, sans peur mais avec beaucoup de chaleur, le rassérénaient entièrement.

 

\- On y va ? Demanda Tom, les clés de voiture toujours serrées dans ses mains, sentant ses joues rouges et son souffle court.

\- Ouep. On rentre à la maison. »

 

Il avait raison, bien sûr, songea Tom en prenant place derrière le volant et en attachant sa ceinture tandis que Mitch, à côté de lui, faisait de même, maugréant sans animosité contre les mesures de sécurité et la longue route qui leur restait à faire. Derrière eux, Hélo souriait, ses yeux à demi fermés trahissant sa fatigue.

Tom démarra le contact et, faisant crisser les roues sur le gravier du parking, leur fit prendre la direction de Paris, saluant leurs amis au passage qui, s'étant réunis, leur disaient au revoir en agitant les bras.

 

 _Quelle journée, songea_ -t-il alors. _Quelle étrange, terrible, incroyable journée._

 

Tout n'était pas rose bien sûr, et la trahison d'Emma pesait encore bien lourd dans son esprit, mais cela ne pouvait pas supplanter la simple et pure joie de Mitch se tenant près de lui, de nouveau accessible, et bien plus encore.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soir était tombé et qu'ils roulaient toujours, la nuque raidie de tant de conduite, Mitch ronflant presque imperceptiblement et Héloïse dodelinant de la tête à l'arrière, accompagné par le son de la radio tourné tout bas, Tom se sentit fort et entier pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles.

 

 

*

 

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes de Paris, tous trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que suivre en silence l'adresse qu'Héloïse avait rentrée dans le GPS. Alors qu'il garait la voiture de cette dernière dans le parking situé sous l'immeuble qu'elle et Mitch habitaient, Tom s'interrogea sur le bien-fondé de cette situation. En dépit de leur amitié commune, il y avait dans le fait de dormir tous les trois sous le même toit quelque chose d'un petit peu étrange, moins inconvenant que simplement inconfortable. Pourtant, la possibilité de retourner dans l'appartement qu'il partageait hier encore avec Emma lui paraissait tout simplement au dessus de ses forces.  
Ils étaient remontés au rez-de-chaussée et attendaient l'ascenseur lorsque, prenant son courage à deux mains, Tom se racla la gorge et déclara, se sentant timide et emprunté :

 

« Je peux dormir ailleurs, si vous voulez. Il y a un hôtel dans le quartier, je suis sûr. »

 

Héloïse et Mitch tournèrent vers lui deux regards également interloqués, et ils se ressemblaient tellement, en ce bref instant, que Tom ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua Mitch. Pas vrai qu'il va pas dormir à l'hôtel, Hélo ? Et puis quoi encore. Ces idées que t'as, mon Tom... »

 

Il paraissait vaguement agité en disant cela, presque inquiet, et son regard baissé semblait ne plus oser rencontrer celui de Tom. Héloïse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, renchérit : « - De toute façon, tu ne vas pas dormir chez Emma, pas vrai ?

\- Non, pas moyen, répondit franchement Tom. »

 

Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il baissa les yeux à son tour, ne sachant trop quoi dire de plus, mais n'ayant pas l'impression que leur conversation était close pour autant. Avec une sonnerie retentissante dans le silence du hall, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent face à eux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

 

« - Si c'est un problème, continua Héloïse d'une voix posée, je peux bien aller dormir à l'hôtel moi-même. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime les petites savonnettes et les petits shampoings.

\- C'est chez toi, Hélo.

\- Et alors, lui rétorqua-t-elle franchement en plongeant ses yeux noisettes (verts?) dans les siens. C'est chez Mitch aussi. C'est chez toi aussi.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Mitch. »

 

D'une manière timide à laquelle il ne l'avait pas habitué, il tendit sa main à Tom qui, sans réfléchir, la saisit. Le sourire d'Héloïse en les regardant avait quelque chose de triomphant qui ne le mit pas totalement à l'aise, mais la main de Mitch dans la sienne compensait amplement ce détail.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

 

« Hé ! » Protesta Mitch en lâchant sa main pour appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton de rappel.

 

Le regard d'Héloïse croisa le sien, et ils pouffèrent tous deux, en dépit de leur fatigue et de leur lassitude. Les choses entre eux redevinrent simples de nouveau.

 

*

 

« - Les gars, déclara Héloïse en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, je prends le premier tour de douche. Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez... Je vous prépare le lit dans le salon ?

\- Laisse Hélo, on va le faire, lui répondit Mitch en enlevant ses chaussures. »

 

Debout dans le vestibule, Tom cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière. Après le trajet de nuit et la pénombre toute relative de l'immeuble, le contraste lui était un petit peu difficile à assumer. Ça, et le fait de se retrouver chez ce qui avait été le foyer d'Héloïse et Mitch jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et après ?

 

 _Ce sont des questions qui seront toujours là demain_ , décida-t-il en suivant Mitch pour préparer le lit pliant dans le salon.

 

*

 

« - Bonne nuit les garçons, les salua Héloïse, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure du salon.

 

Elle sortait juste de la douche, et ses cheveux encore humides étaient noués dans une serviette bleue qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa tête.

 

\- Bonne nuit puce, lui dit Mitch en se dirigeant vers elle et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vais me laver de suite, ça te dérange pas ? Je dois puer...

\- Clairement, rétorqua Héloïse en se bouchant théâtralement le nez. Allez, file ! »

 

Mitch s'exécuta immédiatement, ce que Tom pouvait fort bien comprendre. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait tenu trois semaines sans prendre de douche...  
Héloïse vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le clic-clac déplié et, de l'autre côté de l'appartement, le bruit de la douche en train de couler leur parvint.

 

« - Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Tom sur le même ton. Et toi ?

\- J'ai le grand lit pour moi toute seule, alors oui, ça va être bien. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit ici quand même... Il y a un creux au milieu, mais le matelas est pas mal, il me semble.

\- Mitch m'a dit, oui, sourit Tom en se remémorant ce souvenir. Tu l'as fait dormir dessus les premières nuits.

\- Eh oui... »

 

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, chacun plongé dans des souvenirs différents. Les yeux baissés sur ses mains nouées, Tom repensa à cet après-midi, à Mitch et lui dans la forêt, comment l'air était froid et le soleil lumineux, au souffle de son ami d'enfance sur ses joues et ses lèvres, sa bouche sur son cou, sa bouche sur la sienne, tout ce qu'il ne s'était même pas permis d'imaginer et qui lui revenait, soudainement, presque sans avertissement.

 

« - C'est encore si nouveau... s'entendit-il murmurer sans réaliser immédiatement qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Oui... Mais cela ira mieux demain, tu verras...

\- Ça semble presque irréel...

\- Mais c'est très vrai, Tom. Tout ce qu'il aurait fait pour toi, tout ce qu'il a fait...

\- Il est admirable, répondit Tom, la gorge soudainement nouée. »

 

Il avait envie d'aller dans la salle de bain à son tour, de prendre cet idiot, ce magnifique idiot, de le saisir par les épaules et de le secouer avant de l'embrasser, et de lui dire, mais comment peux-tu, espèce d'imbécile ? Comment peux-tu ?

 

La main d'Héloïse se posa sur son épaule. « Tu es admirable aussi, Tom-Tom. Ce n'est pas une journée facile que tu as eu, mais il faut dormir maintenant, d'accord ? Si tu tergiverses maintenant, tu vas prendre de mauvaises décisions, et des décisions, il va falloir que vous en preniez bientôt... Mais, Tom ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis avec vous. Et les autres aussi, Roxanne, Chris, Stan, Ralph... Même s'ils ne le savent pas forcément encore, mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils vous lâcheront pas, d'accord ? »

 

Tom acquiesça, incapable de répondre, songeant que, il y a quelques heures à peine, il pensait Emma de son côté aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que non, finalement.  
Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Héloïse et, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, remarqua les cernes grises qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait nettoyé le sang de son visage, mais son nez demeurait légèrement gonflé, et ses lèvres étaient sèches, ses paupières à demi-closes. Elle paraissait très, très fatiguée.

 

«  Va te coucher, Hélo... » Murmura Tom en lui embrassant spontanément la joue.

 

Il n'avait jamais été très tactile, mis à part avec Mitch, mais Héloïse ne parut pas trop surprise.

 

« Bonne nuit, Tom-Tom, lui dit-elle en lui rendant son baiser. »

 

Puis, elle se leva et, avec un dernier au-revoir de la main, quitta le salon. Tom, quelques secondes plus tard, entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer doucement.

S'allongeant sur le matelas, il passa une main sous sa nuque, massant distraitement les muscles tendus. Il songea à se déshabiller, avant de se dire qu'il voulait prendre une douche, lui aussi, et qu'il irait après Mitch.  
La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait guère quelle attitude adopter. Devait-il réclamer un pyjama ? Allaient-ils dormir nus ? Allaient-ils... vraiment coucher ensemble ?  
Roulant sur le côté, Tom fixa l'horloge au mur qui indiquait une heure et quart du matin. Suivant des yeux la longue aiguille des secondes, il essaya de se distraire et de ne pas trop penser à _ça_ , à Mitch contre lui, sa peau contre la sienne, et comment ils dormiraient, et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire... Ce devait être très différent entre deux hommes, sûrement, mais différent comment ?

 

 _Si j'avais su_ , pensa Tom en s'étirant, _j'aurais révisé la question_.

 

L'absurdité de sa réflexion le fit sourire, mais quelque chose lui pesait sur l'estomac et le cœur, un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation diffus qui rendait ses doigts légèrement tremblants.

Saisissant l'une des revues éparpillées sur la table basse, il résolut de ne pas y penser pour le moment.

 

*

 

Excepté que, une fois dans la douche, il y pensait toujours.

 La salle de bain était petite et encombrée, étonnamment semblable à celle qu'il partageait avec Emma jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme Emma, Héloïse encombrait les bords de l'évier et les armoires d'une multitude de produits qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas utiliser tous les jours mais, dépassant de la corbeille de linge sale, Tom avait remarqué l'un des nombreux caleçons colorés de Mitch qui dépassait, et cela l'avait fait sourire. Il se rappela la salle de bain telle qu'ils la partageaient dans son ancien appartement, et se demanda si elle serait très différente de celle qu'ils partageraient un jour.

Finiraient-ils par habiter de nouveau ensemble ? Tom le souhaitait, mais pensait qu'il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour y songer. Un temps d'adaptation serait sans doute nécessaire... Se dit-il en se savonnant. Mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'attendre, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Alors, de quoi avait-il envie ? Se demanda-t-il finalement.

Entre ses jambes, son sexe semblait s'être réveillé à son insu, exhibant un début d'érection qu'il contempla comme si c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il était pourtant loin d'être étranger au phénomène et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il pouvait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il bandait en pensant à Mitch... Même si c'était, sans aucun doute, la première fois qu'il se l'avouait aussi franchement.  
Mitch. Qu'en penserait-il, lui ? De son ami d'enfance, de son meilleur ami et de son amour, Tom avait vu le dos nu, les bras musculeux, les jambes à la fois trapues et athlétiques, le sexe, les fesses... Individuellement, à un moment ou à un autre, chaque partie de son corps lui avait été dévoilé, et ce qu'il en avait vu lui avait plu, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait admis sur le moment.  
Finissant de se rincer et sortant de la cabine embrumée de vapeur d'eau chaude, Tom tenta d'examiner son reflet dans le grand miroir en pied qui occupait un pan de mur, mais la buée qui en recouvrait la surface l'en dissuada rapidement. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner et se retourner, tentant d'examiner son dos, son cul, de quoi il avait l'air, et ce que ça pouvait bien signifier pour quelqu'un comme Mitch, qui lui ressemblait finalement si peu. 

De son physique, Tom ne tirait guère de fierté. Il appréciait le fait d'être grand, et estimait que, correctement habillé, il était à peu près présentable. Il avait fait le deuil d'être bien coiffé depuis longtemps déjà, même si ses boucles le complexaient toujours quelque peu. L'un dans l'autre, il n'avait rien de remarquable mais, enfin, il était en forme, et il supposait que c'était au moins ça.

 

Essuyant le petit miroir au dessus du lavabo de sa main, il contempla brièvement son visage, se demandant si cela se voyait déjà, qu'il était changé. Si le fait qu'il ait embrassé un homme pour la première fois aujourd'hui même se lisait dans son expression, sur sa bouche, ou dans ses yeux.

 

 _Tu n'as pas fait qu'embrasser un homme_ , chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu as embrassé Mitch. Ce n'est pas qu'une personne du même sexe que toi. C'est Mitch._

 

Parlant de sexe...

Le début d'érection qu'il avait arboré sous la douche était toujours bien là, et la tentation était grande de se masturber afin d'alléger quelque peu la tension qui l'habitait. La pensée, farfelue mais persistante, que Mitch serait capable de s'en rendre compte s'il le faisait, l'en empêcha toutefois.

Fermant les yeux, Tom se résolut à compter jusqu'à mille, le temps que sa bite comprenne que ce n'était pas elle qui guiderait la danse ce soir.

 

 _En même temps, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire,_ s'admit-il à lui-même.

 

N'empêche. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop affamé.

 

_Même si je pense que je le suis. Oh, seigneur..._

 

*

 

La lumière était éteinte dans le salon lorsqu'il revint. Il avait ceint une serviette autour de sa taille, et portait un caleçon propre trouvé dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Un caleçon de Mitch, plus moulant que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lui même, et dont les motifs bigarrés et puérils l'avaient fait sourire à son insu.

Avançant sur la pointe des pieds, Tom s'assit sur le bord du lit et, tendant la main, trouva l'épaule de Mitch, couché sur le dos, torse nu également.

 

« Ah, mon Tom... Murmura-t-il alors d'une voix endormie. Tu as pris ton temps, mon grand. Allez, viens... »

 

Un bruissement de tissu lui indiqua que Mitch venait de soulever la couette et, se relevant, Tom dénoua sa serviette, la déposant à tâtons sur la table basse, avant de se glisser dans le lit à son tour. L'appartement était chauffé, mais la fatigue de la journée, dont il avait l'impression qu'elle lui était tombée d'un coup sur les épaules, le rendit frissonnant. Sans un mot, Mitch se rapprocha et, posant ses grandes mains sur ses épaules, le poussa et l'ajusta jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent torse contre torse, chacun allongé en face de l'autre, et même pas l'épaisseur d'une feuille de papier entre eux deux. L'une de ses jambes se glissa entre les siennes, et Tom se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le son qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres – un gémissement qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à assumer.

Les mains de Mitch, rarement inactives, parcouraient son dos, pourchassant les frissons qui le saisissaient encore de manière sporadique, le réchauffant et le délaçant peu à peu, alors même qu'une tension certaine prenait place dans son bas-ventre.

Collés comme ils l'étaient, il n'y avait pas moyen que Mitch ne s'en rendît pas compte, et c'est en tentant de se décaler légèrement que Tom se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce cas.

 

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne, murmura Mitch tout bas à son oreille, semblant amusé par cette idée. »

 

Tom, lui, avait la gorge sèche, les mains moites, et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Le rire étouffé de Mitch lui rappela avec qui il était, et si la gêne ne disparut pas tout à fait, au moins se sentit-il suffisamment à l'aise pour répondre à l'étreinte de son compagnon, glissant un bras sous son cou et un autre par dessus ses côtes, l'aidant à se rapprocher encore plus. Un grognement lui répondit, semblable au ronronnement d'un chat, d'un très gros chat. Cette pensée le fit rire, et Tom dissimula son sourire dans les cheveux de Mitch. En vain, néanmoins.

 

« J'aime quand tu ris, murmura ce dernier, son souffle chaud faisant naître des frissons sur sa peau, là où ses lèvres effleuraient sa clavicule. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir si peu entendu rire, tu sais, depuis quelque temps. Ces dernières semaines, c'est tout ce à quoi je pensais, tu sais... à ton rire...

\- Vraiment, tu ne pensais à rien d'autre ? Demanda Tom, curieux malgré la fatigue.

\- Eh bien, pas que... »

 

Tom sursauta lorsqu'une main habile serra l'une de ses fesses, ayant comme effet de le rapprocher encore plus de Mitch qui, amusé par sa réaction, laissa échapper le même rire étouffé que précédemment.

 

« Ça te surprend, mon Tom ? Si tu savais... »

 

Tom pouvait imaginer, oui. La main de Mitch sur ses fesses continuait de le caresser, et l'effet en était aussi relaxant qu'excitant. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir dormir s'ils continuaient comme ça, réalisa Tom. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose dont ils avaient tous deux absolument et immédiatement besoin, plus que le sexe, c'était le sommeil.

 

« - Mitch.... Commença-t-il, avant ce celui-ci ne l'interrompe en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- On va dormir, oui, lui dit-il en se dégageant suffisamment pour se redresser sur une épaule. J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses avant, par contre. Minimum. S'il te plaît. »

 

Amusé malgré lui, Tom se sentit sourire. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aide à grand chose, rétorqua-t-il. »

Ses yeux s'étaient suffisamment habitués à la pénombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer le geste de Mitch portant sa main à son cœur, comme s'il était outré, voir blessé, par sa déclaration. « Tu n'as pas confiance, hein ? »

Le sourire dans sa voix contredisait le sérieux de sa question, mais quelque chose pourtant, une sorte d'intuition – de balls, dirait Mitch-, poussa Tom à considérer sa réponse soigneusement.

 

« J'ai confiance, mec, répondit-il finalement. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, je pense. Tu comprends ? »

 

Mitch, face à lui, hocha la tête dans le noir en signe d'assentiment. Se redressant sur un coude à son tour, Tom posa son autre main sur Mitch, à cet endroit entre son cou et son épaule où les muscles saillaient particulièrement. Sa main s'y sentait comme chez elle, pensa Tom en souriant légèrement.  
Les lèvres de Mitch, lorsqu'il les embrassa, étaient comme dans son souvenir, comme dans la forêt durant cette même journée, et l'émotion qui l'envahit le dépassa, transformant ce qu'il voulait initialement être presque chaste en une démonstration de baiser mouillé.  
Mitch gémit contre lui, ses bras le saisissant de nouveau, sa langue rencontrant la sienne, et Tom était presque certain qu'il gémissait lui aussi, mais quelle importance au fond ?

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant un moment, leurs mains se parcourant mutuellement, leurs bassins bougeant lentement, se frottant langoureusement, à tel point que Tom était certain qu'ils allaient aller jusqu'au bout et jouir tous les deux, là, sur le clic-clac d'Héloïse, dans cet appartement où elle aurait dû revenir mariée avec son meilleur ami, et comment était-ce possible, tout aurait du se dérouler exactement à l'inverse de ce qui était en train de se penser...

 

« - Je pense qu'il faut qu'on stoppe là, murmura Mitch tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Ouais... » Répondit Tom, dont la voix devait manquer de conviction, car Mitch l'embrassa de nouveau, profondément, langoureusement. Et puis, un autre baiser, plus léger, sur ses lèvres seulement.

 

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et Tom se sentit comme un adolescent. Ils se regardèrent un moment, leurs souffles également saccadés semblant résonner bruyamment dans l'appartement silencieux.

Se redressant brièvement, Tom l'embrassa de nouveau, car il était difficile de s'arrêter une fois commencé, et il prit son temps pour le faire bien, mais doucement, tentant de laisser de côté toute l'avidité impatiente qu'il ressentait pour en transmettre surtout la douceur et la confiance – ce mot que Mitch avait utilisé, fidèle à cet instinct qu'il avait de si souvent toucher juste.

 

« Bonne nuit, chuchota Tom, si bas que les mots semblèrent s'évanouir aussitôt prononcés. »

 

Dans le noir, le sourire de Mitch lui disait bien assez qu'il avait entendu. « Bonne nuit, mon Tom. On se voit demain. »

 

C'était une promesse autant qu'une certitude, et Tom s'endormit en se la répétant en boucle, les bras de Mitch noués autour de lui, sa proximité étonnamment familière l'accompagnant jusque dans son sommeil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         

 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Voici donc le second chapitre de cette fic :D Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions et vos commentaires, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir, et me donne hâte de continuer à écrire la suite. 

Des remerciements spéciaux sont à adresser, comme précédemment, à Léo Trashlord/Charliekian (AO3) et Gaby, qui ont eu la patience de me lire et de supporter mes questionnements angoissés. Une mention particulière également à "Bass Hazz Bender Sample Simple Long" (j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes dans ton appellation), qui a pris la notion de relecture particulièrement à cœur, m'aidant à progresser et à me remettre en cause au-delà de cette seule histoire. Je te dois plein <3

 

Allez, à vous la suite :D

* * *

 

 

2ème chapitre

 

 

Tom rêva d'Emma. Il ne s'y attendait pas particulièrement, mais cela n'avait finalement rien d'étonnant. Les événements étaient encore si présents dans son esprit, leurs empreintes si fraîches, qu'on ne pouvait pas les qualifier à proprement parler de souvenirs. Il était trop tôt pour cela.  
Dans son rêve, Emma se tenait face à un l'autel. L'officiant n'était pas encore arrivé, mais la salle était pleine déjà, bruissante de chuchotis et de bruits contenus. Tom, qui avançait dans l'allée, ne reconnaissait aucun visage. Il crut à plusieurs reprises entendre une voix familière, mais il avait beau parcourir du regard la foule qui les entourait, aucun de ses amis n'était présent.  
Emma lui prit la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était finalement arrivé jusqu'à l'autel. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, remarqua-t-il. Magnifique et claire, son sourire comme une promesse, la réalisation de tout ce qu'il avait un jour souhaité.

Une douleur subite le fit se raidir. Portant la main à son œil droit, il le trouva gonflé et sensible au toucher.

 _La douleur dans un rêve n'est pas réelle_ , pensa-t-il alors. C'était vrai, bien sûr. Mais le souvenir, lui, était bien là, il ne l'avait pas inventé. La douleur s'était faufilée par ce chemin-là, discrète, furtive, jusqu'au moment où elle avait choisi d'éclater.

Face à lui, Emma souriait toujours. Elle ne paraissait pas inquiète, et pour cause. « Tom, tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, sa voix un murmure discret dans le brouhaha de la foule. Si plaisante. Si juste.

« Ça va. » Répondit-il machinalement.

Mais ça n'allait pas. Il avait mal. Y-avait-il une raison pour qu'il ait aussi mal ?

« Tom ? Tom ? Tom ! »

Ce n'était plus la voix d'Emma réalisa-t-il alors, groggy et encore à moitié endormi. Progressivement, il se rendit compte de mains sur ses épaules qui le secouaient doucement, d'une voix pressante et inquiète qui répétait son prénom sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Tom ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Mitch, son visage au-dessus du sien, ses traits à peine visibles dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là et où se trouvait Emma, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire et qu'il ferme de nouveau les yeux, étouffant un grognement.

Tout était bien vrai, alors.

Dans la rue, une voiture klaxonna brièvement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était.

« Hé, Tom... » Murmura Mitch.

Rouvrant les yeux, Tom le trouva accroupi à côté de lui, se triturant les doigts d'une manière qui ne lui était pas familière. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Mitch, d'ordinaire si assuré, faire preuve de nervosité. Les draps étaient moites et collants sur sa peau. Tentant de rouler sur le côté, Tom se rendit compte que ses jambes étaient prises dans les couvertures emmêlées tout autour de lui.  
Il avait l'habitude des nuits agitées – son sommeil n'était pas toujours paisible – mais il se sentit embarrassé que Mitch l'ait vu ainsi, aussi tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Salut gros, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Drôle de nuit. J'ai fait des rêves chelous. Et toi ? »

Mitch eut un bref soupir, la ligne tendue de ses épaules semblant s'affaisser légèrement. D'un long mouvement souple, il s'allongea sur le côté, se trouvant face à Tom qui, clignant des yeux, se demanda quel spectacle il offrait ainsi, les cheveux trempés, le souffle saccadé. Avait-il parlé dans son sommeil ? Il espérait que non.  
La main de Mitch qui se posa sur sa joue le prit par surprise, lui causant eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Mitch retira sa main aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Tom la rattrapa dans l'une des siennes, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille, souhaitant le retenir sans avoir les mots pour ça. Mitch ne s'y trompa pas et, lorsqu'il lui ouvrit les bras, Tom s'y glissa sans réfléchir, désireux seulement d'être tenu et soutenu par ce mec à la fois si simple et si imprévisible.

« Hé là, hé là... Ça roule, mon Tom. Tout roule. C'était que des rêves, bonhomme, que des enculés de rêves qui font que des saloperies. Tu n'as rien à craindre, j'te jure, mec... Rien, rien à craindre... »

Tom aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il savait, bien sûr, mais sa gorge était nouée et, de toute façon, la réalité était plus compliquée que cela.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un petit moment, le silence de la pièce semblant vibrer tout autour d'eux. Progressivement, Tom sentit le rythme des battements de son cœur décroître, jusqu'à se calquer sur celui de Mitch, ce tempo lent et régulier qui se répercutait jusque dans ses os. Cette réalisation le tira de la somnolence dans laquelle leur étreinte l'avait plongé et son corps, tout à coup, sembla prendre conscience de celui de Mitch, tout proche, si proche. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui remémora leur étreinte d'hier soir, et sa bouche sembla s'assécher tandis qu'un long, très long frisson le traversa de part en part.  
Mitch parut le ressentir aussi, car il s'écarta légèrement, fixant Tom d'un regard que celui-ci ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, quelque chose entre la faim et la prudence. « Tom... » Commença-t-il, et Tom l'embrassa, le faisant taire par la même occasion.

 _Si j'avais su que c'était aussi simple,_ pensa-t-il avec amusement, se remémorant brièvement toutes les fois où il avait souhaité mettre un terme aux tirades parfois délirantes de son ami.

Ces souvenirs s'évanouirent dès que la langue de Mitch rencontra la sienne et que, haleine du matin ou pas, Tom se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'en avoir eu assez. Les sensations l'envahirent alors, celle de la barbe piquante de Mitch qui frottait ses joues, son souffle dans sa bouche, ses doigts qui semblaient ne pas savoir où se mettre et qui se fixèrent, au bout de quelques instants, sur le visage de Tom, l'enserrant entre deux paumes carrées et légèrement calleuses, l'incitant à renverser sa tête en arrière tandis que Mitch l'embrassait éperdument.  
Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre l'ait prémédité, Tom se retrouva sur le dos, toujours entravé par les couvertures et tentant de dégager celles-ci par des coups de pieds impatients. Mitch, s'écartant brièvement, s'attela à faire de même. Très vite, il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux, les draps à moitié enlevés traînant en partie sur le sol, et ni l'un ni l'autre pour y prêter attention. Tout ce dont Tom avait conscience à présent, c'était le poids de Mitch pesant sur lui, son corps entre ses jambes, aussi familier que s'ils avaient déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois auparavant.

 _Peut-être est-ce le cas_ , songea Tom en s'étirant de manière à pouvoir passer ses bras autour du dos de Mitch, savourant la sensation de ces muscles tendus sous une peau plus douce que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. _Peut-être ai-je rêvé ce moment tant et tant que c'est comme une répétition qui se déroulerait à la perfection, et peut-être que c'est pareil pour lui aussi, et peut-être que nous sommes prêts, qui sait, qui sait..._

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées tandis que leurs deux corps se mouvaient d'une façon qui leur paraissait propre, des ondulations qui laissaient peu de place à l'imagination et contre lesquelles Tom ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir, la bouche entrouverte, le dos arqué, tandis que la bouche de Mitch, brûlante, embrassait ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, son cou, les os saillants de sa clavicule. Les mains de Tom glissèrent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, le saisissant à cet endroit exactement comme Mitch l'avait fait lui-même la veille au soir, et les grognements étouffés de ce dernier lui signifièrent bien assez combien il appréciait. Leurs bassins plaqués l'un contre l'autre ne pouvaient dissimuler à quel point leurs deux sexes étaient durs, presque douloureux de tension sous leurs sous-vêtements qui étaient de trop, définitivement.  
Réalisant cela, Tom fit glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon de Mitch, caressant la peau duveteuse tout en s'ingéniant à baisser encore davantage le vêtement, car il en voulait plus, encore, encore, encore.

« Tom... » murmura Mitch contre son cou, tout près de son oreille, faisant naître des frissons là où son souffle lui effleurait la peau.

Il se redressa, juste assez pour que Tom puisse faire glisser entièrement son caleçon s'il le voulait. Levant les yeux, Tom le dévisagea, remarquant ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux à demi clos, la rougeur qui s'était emparée de lui, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son souffle court. Laissant glisser son regard, il distingua, comme s'il les voyaient pour la première fois, le torse bien défini, les abdominaux saillants, les cuisses puissantes et, entre celles-ci, ce sexe auquel il n'avait jamais osé penser consciemment et qu'il pouvait deviner si clairement, dressé et comprimé à la fois, incroyablement tentant.

Tom déglutit tant le désir de le toucher était grand. L'une de ses mains glissa des fesses de Mitch jusqu'à sa hanche, et il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ils seraient allés, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait eu lui-même aucune envie d'arrêter, lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce d'un coup, les stoppant net.

« Salut les garç... Oh, pardon, pardon ! »

Un bruit de pas précipités, puis le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, et la voix d'Héloïse qui s'adressa à eux depuis l'entrée de l'appartement : « Je reviens, prenez tout votre temps ! »

Et puis, la porte se referma, les laissant seuls à nouveau mais, incontestablement, le charme était quelque peu rompu.

Au dessus de lui, Mitch exhala longuement et se laissa finalement retomber sur lui sans aucune délicatesse.

« Ouch ! » Pesta Tom, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Le visage de Mitch était chaud contre son torse et, en louchant légèrement, Tom remarqua que son front était particulièrement cramoisi. Songeant à l'incongruité de leur situation – surpris en pleins préliminaires par l'ancienne fiancée de son meilleur ami – il se sentit également rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Bon... déclara finalement Mitch en relevant la tête, ça, c'est fait. Tu regrettes ? »

Il posa la question sans préambule aucun, et Tom ne savait pas s'il se référait à leur interruption ou à ce qu'ils faisaient avant que celle-ci se produise. Dans le doute, il haussa les épaules, et Mitch, l'expression assombrie, commença à se lever. Tom le retint en saisissant son bras, le déséquilibrant et le renversant de nouveau. Ils se débattirent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, Mitch tentant de se dégager et Tom s'agrippant à lui de tous ses longs membres jusqu'à ce que, sans transition, ils se retrouvent tout bonnement en train de chahuter comme les deux lycéens qu'ils avaient un jour été.

Mitch, qui connaissait bien ses points faibles, ne tarda pas à le chatouiller.

« Ah ! Merde, mec, arrête, arrête ! »

Se tordant comme une anguille, Tom riait à gorge déployée, le cœur battant comme lorsque cela arrive quand les stimulations sont trop fortes. Il avait toujours été trop sensible, trop chatouilleux, et Mitch l'avait rapidement appris. Tom s'en souvenait : ils avaient dix-sept ans, étaient en train de s'ennuyer devant la télé lorsque l'un d'entre eux - lequel, il n'était plus sûr – s'était emparé de la télécommande au détriment de l'autre. La lutte qui avait suivi les avait précipités du canapé à même le sol, et ils avaient eu bien du mal à justifier aux parents de Tom le tapis tâché suite aux bouteilles de soda qu'ils avaient renversées par mégarde.

Rien ne se perdait, tout se transformait et aujourd'hui encore, Mitch le chatouillait.

« Alors, tu te rends, hein ? Hein ? » Lui demanda ce dernier, son visage tout près du sien.

Il avait emprisonné les poignets de Tom d'une seule main et se servait de l'autre pour se maintenir au dessus de lui. Tom essaya de se contorsionner pour le renverser, mais rien à faire, car la prise de Mitch était trop solide.

« Putain, mec... Allez, d'accord, d'accord. T'as gagné... »

Mitch eut un sourire triomphant puis, avec une petite claque sur l'épaule, consentit à le lâcher. Tom se redressa, frottant ses poignets légèrement endoloris. Près de lui, Mitch s'assit en tailleur, encore essoufflé par leurs récentes activités. L'élastique de son caleçon était nettement de travers et il adressa un clin d’œil à Tom lorsqu'il le réajusta, la tension entre eux deux déjà évanouie.  
Tom lui sourit, sentant poindre dans sa poitrine l'envie de rire à nouveau.

« - Alors ma caille, ça va mieux ? Questionna Mitch, un sourire goguenard éclairant son visage.

\- Ça roule !» Rétorqua Tom en accompagnant sa réponse d'un coup de poing amical à l'épaule de son ami. Roulant des yeux, Mitch fit mine de tomber renversé avant de se redresser d'un bond et, toujours agile, de sauter hors du lit. Poings sur les hanches, il s'étira durant plusieurs secondes qui firent à Tom l'effet d'être très, très longues, mais aussi trop courtes. Il déglutit, se sentant un peu emprunté, torse nu dans un lit sens dessus dessous, ne sachant trop quoi faire de lui-même.

« Elle arrive quand, Héloïse ? » Interrogea-t-il en se drapant maladroitement dans le drap le plus proche.

Se baissant pour ramasser son téléphone portable égaré au milieu des vêtements épars sur le sol, Mitch consulta l'écran quelques instants avant de lui répondre : « Elle achète des pains au chocolat et des croissants, là. Typique Hélo. Dès qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle ramène à manger. Une fois, on s'est tellement énervé, elle est sortie et c'était un jour férié, elle est revenue avec seize boîtes de cookies qu'elle avait achetées aux scouts. On a mis trois semaines à les finir. Je te dis pas, comment on en pouvait plus... »

Même sans regarder l'expression de son visage, l'affection était reconnaissable dans sa voix. Tom, toujours enroulé dans son drap, se leva à son tour, ramassant son pantalon et cherchant ses chaussettes. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux et de fait, il ne l'était pas. Il n'arrivait simplement pas encore à concilier ces deux aspects : Mitch et Hélo, lui et Mitch. Rien d'étonnant à cela. De plus, Hélo était son amie aussi, une précieuse amie qui venait juste de traverser une période éprouvante, qui plus est. Tom ne pouvait rien leur reprocher.

Il ne savait juste pas où se situer exactement dans ce drôle de triangle.

« Je vais faire du café, d'accord ? » lui adressa Mitch en lui claquant l'épaule, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran de son portable alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Laissé seul, Tom contempla son pantalon avec circonspection. Le costume qu'il portait encore hier, celui qu'il avait choisi avec tant de soin, ne semblait pas pouvoir correspondre à aujourd'hui. C'était pourtant le seul qu'il avait avec lui et, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour un jean. N'importe quoi pour avoir l'impression d'être à nouveau un peu lui-même, et non pas cet homme qui avait quitté l'autel, cet homme un peu étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait, mais qu'il découvrait à chaque contact de Mitch, chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, assurément.  
Enfilant sa chemise et laissant les deux boutons du haut détachés, Tom écarta les rideaux du salon, découvrant un ciel gris et bas, un temps maussade comme un dimanche matin en plein mois de mars, la rue encore quasi-vide. Il devait être tôt encore, songea-t-il en contemplant le spectacle des quelques passants et voitures qui défilaient. Des questions d'ordre pratique lui venaient à l'esprit – comment aller chercher ses vêtements, organiser ses lessives, transférer ses affaires - mais pour aller où ? - le travail qui recommencerait lundi, devait-il contacter l'hôtel où Emma et lui avaient prévu de passer leur courte lune de miel, ou était-ce déjà trop tard, et puis...

Une main posée dans son dos l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. À côté de lui, Mitch lui tendit un mug fumant rempli de café presque à ras bord. L'odeur en était divine, et Tom le saisit avec reconnaissance. Au même moment ou presque, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix d'Hélo résonner dans le vestibule :

« - J'espère que vous êtes décents tous les deux ! J'ai ramené des viennoiseries, on déjeune ?  
\- Il est à peine sept heures, Hélo, lui répondit Mitch en se tournant vers elle. Comment tu as fait pour trouver une boulangerie ouverte à cette heure-ci ? C'est dimanche, les gens dorment...  
\- Mais pas les boulangers, répliqua Héloïse en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Et pas nous. Bien dormi, Tom ? »

Tom hocha la tête, sirotant son café. Peut-être le sourire que lui adressa Héloïse était-il un petit peu crispé, mais il ne sentait aucune animosité chez elle. Simplement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être complètement à l'aise, comprit-il.

Mitch, derrière eux, s'attelait à replier le canapé de manière à ce qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dessus. Était-il si imperméable à l'étrangeté de leur situation, ou donnait-il simplement le change ? Tom ne parvenait pas à se prononcer à ce sujet.

« Y a Chris qui voudrait nous parler par Skype, leur lança-t-il alors qu'il ramassait les draps et les roulait en boule. Hélo, on peut utiliser ton ordi ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Il est dans no... la chambre. Au fond à droite. »

Mitch, emportant les draps avec lui, s'en alla le chercher. Tom glissa un coup d’œil furtif en direction d'Héloïse et celle-ci le lui rendit presque au même moment, leurs regards se croisant et s'accrochant.  
Son nez n'était plus gonflé, remarqua-t-il. Par contre, sa lèvre était toujours fendue, et l'hématome sur sa pommette droite avait pris une teinte plus foncée qu'hier. Non maquillée, les cheveux à peine coiffés, elle lui rappela la lycéenne qu'elle avait été.

« Bon, bah... on s'assoit ? » Proposa-t-elle en désignant le canapé du menton.

Tom acquiesça et la suivit. Ils laissèrent une place entre eux, sans avoir besoin de se concerter au préalable pour cela. Sirotant toujours son café, il songea à engager la conversation avant de renoncer. Puis d'hésiter. Finalement :

« Hélo... Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, enfin... Je ne me souvenais plus trop d'hier lorsque je me suis réveillée, et j'avais oublié que vous dormiez là. Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas voulu...  
\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète... Hmm, tu veux du café ?  
\- Non, non, j'te remercie... J'ai mis de l'eau à bouillir, je vais prendre un thé.  
\- Ah, d'accord... »

 _Lamentable_ , s'adressa-t-il à lui-même, agacé sans trop savoir envers qui. À ce rythme là, autant arrêter de parler tout court. Cela leur éviterait au moins une gêne bien compréhensible.  
Forcément, Mitch choisit cet instant pour revenir et, ayant enfilé un t-shirt entre-temps, il s'installa entre eux deux sans paraître s'interroger outre-mesure.

« Chris est déjà en ligne... Allez, dites coucou ! »

Tom et Héloïse se penchèrent d'un même mouvement et effectivement, le visage familier de leur collègue se trouvait bien sur l'écran, son expression un peu inquiète s'illuminant d'un sourire lorsqu'il les aperçut également.

« Alors les cocos ! » Résonna sa voix à travers les hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur. « - Tout baigne pour vous ? Vous êtes bien rentrés, hein ? Non parce que moi, j'ai voulu vous appeler, mais Roxanne m'a dit qu'il valait mieux pas pousser le bouchon, et je vois ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, il s'agissait pas de pousser quoi que ce soit...  
\- Tout va bien, Chris, l'interrompit Héloïse. Et vous, vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure ?  
\- Oh, m'en parle pas, à minuit on avait pas encore passé le périph'...  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait pas eu de problèmes, maugréa Mitch. Il croit rien de ce que je raconte, le bougre...  
\- Alors toi, ne commence pas, s'emporta Chris, parce qu'avec toutes ces histoires, les histoires là, tout ça... »

Tom, posant son mug sur la table basse, se massa les tempes. Cette conversation pouvait durer longtemps.

« Chris, je pense que personne ne t'entend maintenant », résonna une voix familière. Rouvrant les yeux, Tom aperçut le visage non moins familier de Ralph qui se tenait à côté de Chris. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'à son habitude, mais l'absence de l'habituel bandeau qui les retenait en arrière le faisait paraître sensiblement différent.

« Bah alors ! Oh ! » S'étonna Mitch. « - Ralph dort chez toi, maintenant ?  
\- On l'a ramené hier, intervint Roxanne. »

Elle non plus ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'écran, se frayant sans ménagement devant les deux autres. « - Du vent, les mecs ! Vous embrouillez tout.  
\- C'est pas moi, c'est Chris qui ne sait pas tenir une conversation à plusieurs. Il est comme ça.  
\- Oooh, n'en rajoute pas, toi ! »

Sentant définitivement poindre un début de migraine, Tom leva les yeux au ciel face à leurs chamailleries. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers l'écran, son regard croisa celui de Mitch. Ce dernier eut un haussement d'épaule presque désabusé, semblant vouloir dire _Tu sais comment ils sont. Pas moyen de les_ _arrêter_ _quand ils en ont décidé autrement._

En effet.

« Bon ! » Tonitrua finalement la voix de Roxanne après ce qui semblait être de longues minutes de paroles enchevêtrées et d'interpellations sans réponse. « Ils sont partis. On peut parler, maintenant.  
\- tu les as envoyés où ? » Demanda Héloïse, semblant curieuse.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Roxanne haussa une épaule dénudée. Elle portait un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle qui devait sans doute appartenir à Chris. Décoiffée et non maquillée, elle paraissait presque dix ans de moins, toute frêle et inoffensive d'aspect, si ce n'était ce regard impérieux qui la caractérisait d'aussi loin que Tom la connaissait.

« Je les ai expédiés chercher à manger. Ils ne savent pas quels magasins sont ouverts le dimanche, mais ils vont mettre un point d'honneur à en faire une compétition. Ils me fatiguent, mais d'une force...  
\- Tu dois quand même les apprécier un petit peu, sourit Héloïse. Pour passer la nuit avec eux deux dans un même appartement.  
\- Oui, bon... Donc, vous êtes tous bien rentrés ? Parfait ! Avec les deux zigotos, on se demandait comment ça allait se passer pour la suite. Je veux dire, est-ce que Emma va venir au boulot demain ? C'était pas une rupture très jolie... D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était vraiment une rupture ? Tom ? »

Interpellé, Tom fronça brièvement les sourcils. « Bien sûr que c'est une rupture. Définitive, cette fois. ».

À côté de lui, Mitch semblait faire de grands efforts pour maintenir une expression neutre, mais Tom le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner le sourire qu'il ne voulait pas laisser apparaître. Ce n'aurait pas été un sourire narquois ou victorieux, songea-t-il. Ça aurait été un sourire discret, ses yeux baissés, une expression presque timide le transfigurant momentanément. Un de ces rares sourires-là, et il était regrettable, pensa Tom, que Mitch, par délicatesse, le garde finalement pour lui. Il aurait voulu le voir sourire ainsi juste pour lui.

« Bon, si tu le dis... » poursuivit Roxanne, le regardant d'un air aussi affûte qu'il était possible de le faire par Skype. « - Et donc, comment ça va se présenter lundi ? Emma et toi aviez juste prévu de passer un tout petit week-end en amou... ensemble, je crois. Tu as annulé la réservation ?  
\- Non. » Répondit Tom, ne se sentant pas d'avoir à se justifier à ce sujet.

Il avait eu d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Roxanne sembla le comprendre, et choisit en tout cas de ne pas insister. «  Tu veux qu'on aille à l'appartement te chercher quelques affaires ? On peut passer chez Héloïse récupérer tes clés, si tu veux. On comprend tout à fait que tu ne souhaites pas y retourner immédiatement.  
\- Non non, je vais y aller. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas, tu peux me dire ? D'ailleurs, c'est... C'est prévu.  
\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Mitch.  
\- J'ai besoin de vêtements. Des pantalons, ma brosse à dent... Ce genre de truc.  
\- Oh, d'accord. »

Roxanne se mordit les lèvres, semblant hésiter à dire quelque chose. « Tom... Franchement, tu n'as pas à te forcer. C'est tout à fait légitime que tu ne veuille pas croiser Emma tout de suite. T'as vraiment pas à t'imposer ça... »

Tom sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. De l'autre côté du canapé, Héloïse lui lança un regard préoccupé auquel il ne répondit pas. Qu'ils s'inquiètent tous de cette manière, comme s'il était une personne fragile à ménager à tout prix, le hérissait réellement. Bien sûr, sa rupture avec Emma avait été très moche mais, enfin, ce genre de chose arrivait ! Pas besoin de prendre des gants et puis, ça commençait comme ça, et ça se poursuivrait comment ? Il ne souhaitait pas que ses amis et collègues, ces gens qu'il voyait presque tous les jours, se mettent à le traiter différemment sous prétexte d'une cérémonie de mariage avortée, et puis quoi encore...

Prenant une décision, Tom, avala le reste de son café, se leva et adressa un bref signe de tête à l'attention de Roxanne.

« - D'ailleurs, j'y vais maintenant. On se voit demain, d'accord ? Sois sage avec Chris et Ralph.  
\- C'est plutôt eux qui devraient l'être avec moi, répliqua-t-elle. »

Elle souriait, mais paraissait désarçonnée. Tom ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers le vestibule, ne prenant même pas le temps de dire correctement au revoir. Enfilant ses chaussures, il appela à voix haute, s'adressant indifféremment à Héloïse ou à Mitch : « - Je prends mon téléphone, je vous fais sonner pour que vous m'ouvriez lorsque je serai rentré, d'accord ?  
\- Okay ! » Répondit Héloïse sans le rejoindre.

Tom lui en fut reconnaissant. Mitch, malheureusement, n'eut pas de tels égards. Lorsque Tom se releva, cherchant sa veste suspendue au porte-manteau, il se trouvait là, en t-shirt et caleçon, ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés, les bras ballants.

« Attends mec, commença-t-il, je t'accompagne... »

Tom secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il tira sur les manches de sa chemise, se sentant emprunté et un peu malheureux dans ce costume qui était destiné à tout autre chose qu'à ce genre de sortie, mais déterminé malgré tout à aller jusqu'au bout.

« - C'est sympa mec, mais je vais juste prendre de quoi remplir un sac. Je reviens dans moins de deux heures.  
\- Mais... »

Tom se rapprocha, et Mitch se tut. Il avait cette expression, semblable à celle d'un jeune garçon et Tom réalisa qu'il devait sans doute lui aussi se sentir perdu. L'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son expression l'irrita toutefois, et il se sentit partagé entre le désir de l'embrasser et celui de se vexer. Dans le doute, et parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas se disputer, Tom exhala profondément une, deux, trois fois. Vérifiant que ses clés se trouvaient bien dans sa poche, tout comme son pass Navigo, il se força finalement à sourire.  
Cela ne sembla pas convaincre Mitch qui eut un geste avorté, comme s'il voulait tendre la main vers lui, avant de finalement se retenir.

« - Okay, grand. C'est comme tu veux. Oublie pas tes chaussettes.  
\- Ouais, sûr, d'accord, répondit Tom. »

Un sentiment désagréable lui titillait la poitrine, comme s'il faisait un mauvais choix, mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Avec un dernier sourire forcé, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, tâchant de ne pas imaginer Mitch derrière lui, qui n'avait rien demandé et qui n'avait rien fait de mal, vraiment, mais qu'il avait l'impression de punir malgré tout. De quoi exactement ? Tom n'aurait su le dire.

Il y pensait encore lorsque, sortant du métro, son téléphone émit une brève sonnerie indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Le sortant de sa poche pour le consulter tout en continuant à marcher, Tom lut le nom de l'expéditeur, et ressentit un tressaillement à la hauteur de son cœur, quelque chose de pas très agréable, comme une petite morsure.

< Je suis à l'appart. Je t'attends. >

 

C'était Emma.

 

 

 

Fin du  second chapitre

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, mes excuses pour le délai : beaucoup de choses à faire, si peu de temps disponible... Mais je m'attelle déjà à la suite, et j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir maintenir un rythme plus soutenu pour les prochains chapitres :)

 Ceci étant dit, je vous laisse donc avec cette troisième partie. Comme précédemment, mes remerciements sincères vont à Léo et Gaby, pour leur patience, leur gentillesse et leurs disponibilité <3 Et puis, enfin, mes remerciements à vous aussi : de savoir que vous me lisez me fait énormément plaisir, et je ne tâche en retour de ne pas démériter. Merci à tous <3 <3 <3

Et maintenant, hop hop hop :D 

 

ps : le rating Explicit prend tous son sens dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux que cela gêne quelque peu, il faudra sauter la dernière scène (séparée par un trait). Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

 

 

3ème chapitre

 

 

 

Cet appartement lui était tellement familier qu'il aurait pu parvenir à son palier les yeux fermés. Les marches légèrement affaissées au centre, la rampe au vernis écaillé, les paillassons plus ou moins originaux de tous ceux qui avaient été ses voisins durant ces dernières années, rien n'avait changé. Était-il absurde que cela le surprenne ? Il n'était pas parti longtemps, Tom le savait bien, mais tout avait été tellement transformé autour de lui entre-temps qu'il s'attendait qu'il en soit de même partout. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Arrivé face à son palier, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, triturant le trousseau de clés qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il se rappela Emma, la veille en face du maire, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche pincée, et comment elle l'avait frappée de son petit poing sec et dur. Passant ses doigts sur sa pommette droite, il en sentait toujours le gonflement, la douleur affluant lorsqu'il pressa légèrement trop fort.  
Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle l'avait blessé devant tous, et ce à plus d'un égard, car sa tromperie avec le père d'Hélo ne constituait, au fond, que la cerise sur le gâteau.  
Expirant un grand coup, Tom se redressa et, enfonçant sa clé dans la serrure, s'efforça de respirer calmement.

La porte, qui n'était finalement pas verrouillée, s'ouvrit sans peine. Le vestibule était allumé, leur veille ampoule clignotant de temps à autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pensé à la changer avant de partir. Tom se baissa par habitude pour ôter ses chaussures, avant de finalement se raviser et de les conserver. À quoi bon se mentir ? Il ne se sentait plus vraiment chez lui ici.  
Il entendait du bruit dans la cuisine, le bouillonnement de la cafetière, le son des tasses que l'on sort. Il se dirigea par là, la gorge nouée, les mains moites, mal à l'aise et emprunté dans son costume de mariage.

 _C'est un mauvais moment à passer,_ pensa-t-il pour se rasséréner.

Il espérait que cela serait bien vrai.

La fenêtre de la cuisine avait été ouverte, laissant pénétrer l'air frais de cette matinée. Emma lui tournait le dos, visiblement occupée à chercher quelque chose dans les placards. «  Je ne retrouve pas le sucre, dit-elle. Tu sais où tu l'as rangé ? C'est pas possible, enfin... »

Elle se tourna et lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable. Tom, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, la dévisagea sans rien dire. Elle portait ses longs cheveux complètement détachés, remarqua-t-il distraitement. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté, car Emma prenait toujours grand plaisir à se coiffer, alternant tresses et chignon avec une gourmandise d'experte, toujours sûre de son fait, certaine de son effet.

« Ne reste pas planté là, Tom. Assied toi. Du café sans sucre, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais bon... Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Le contournant par la droite, Emma se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le sachet de sucre qui, effectivement, se trouvait posé au-dessus du four à micro-ondes, lui même situé sur leur frigo. D'accomplir cela la plaça tout près de Tom et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, le sachet tenu contra sa poitrine, ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques dizaines de centimètres.  
Tom déglutit, sentant ses mains tressaillir. Il avait envie de reculer. Il ne voulait pas jouer à faire comme si de rien n'était, il en avait assez, de cette partition trop usée, de ces fausses notes à répétition, de plus en plus crissantes au fil des saisons. De leurs saisons.  
Emma dut réaliser que les pensées qui le traversaient ne penchaient pas en sa faveur, car elle baissa les yeux et s'écarta sans faire d'histoires. Posant le sucre sur la table, elle versa le café avant de s'asseoir finalement, serrant sa tasse dans ses deux mains. « - Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant.

\- Sans blague... » Murmura Tom en prenant place à son tour.

Sa tasse pleine fumait devant lui, mais il ne la saisit pas. Sans le vouloir, il se rappela le mug que Mitch lui avait tendu ce matin, le goût trop fort et fade du café soluble qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais qu'il avait bu quand même sans que cela le dérange vraiment.

« - À propos d'hier... Commença-Emma, le tirant de ses pensées.  
\- Ah oui, hier... Oui, parlons-en, tiens ! Par quelle partie exactement veux-tu que l'on commence, hein ? Celle où tu m'as trompé la veille de notre mariage ? Ou celle où tu m'as frappé devant tout le monde ? Ou encore, de la manière dont tu m'as mené en bateau depuis tout ce temps, parce que c'est évident, vraiment, que tu m'as toujours considéré comme un individu pathétique tout juste bon à se faire mener par le bout du nez ! »

Tom s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Fermant les yeux quelques brefs instants, il se força à se calmer alors même que l'angoisse d'hier, celle qui l'avait étreint jusqu'à ce que Mitch le retrouve dans la forêt, menaçait de surgir à nouveau. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Emma se trouvait toujours là, immobile, la bouche serrée. « Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir berné mon monde, rétorqua-t-elle alors d'une voix basse et quelque peu enrouée. Tu n'avais pas envie d'être là, Tom. Depuis le début. Mais tu m'as fait croire que c'est ce que tu souhaitais. Ce n'est pas juste pour moi non plus. »

Tom fut bien forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait une parcelle de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cherchant ses mots, il finit par répondre : «  Je... me sentais acculé. J'avais l'impression qu'il _fallait_ que je dise oui, sinon... Tu comprends ? »

Emma émit un bref rire rauque qui n'avait rien de joyeux. « - Alors, c'est comme ça, hmm ? Tu es décidé à me faire porter toute la faute ? D'accord, très bien. Mais tu vois, moi je serai allée jusqu'au bout. Je n'aurai pas obligé l'un de mes amis à venir me « sauver », soi-disant, de ma propre lâcheté !

\- Je n'ai rien demandé à Mitch ! Il est venu parce que... parce que... »

Les yeux d'Emma se rétrécirent tandis que Tom cherchait ses mots. Elle but quelques gorgées de son café en silence avant de demander, d'un ton faussement badin : « Pourquoi est-ce que Mitch a fait tout ça, alors ? Disparaître pendant des semaines entières, réapparaître pour tenter de te convaincre de ne pas me dire oui... Pourquoi il a agi de cette manière, Tom ? 

\- Il... était inquiet pour moi... Inquiet que je fasse le mauvais choix...  
\- Je vois. »

Elle reposa sa tasse et posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Ses doigts étaient entièrement nus, et Tom se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa bague de fiançailles. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il en toute franchise.  
\- Tu veux retourner dans l'appartement ?  
\- Non ! » Répondit Tom très vite.

L'idée lui était simplement impossible à envisager. Excédée, Emma leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. « Pas '' retourner avec moi '', mais juste vivre ici. Alors ? »

Tom réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas que de mauvais souvenirs entre ces murs, loin de là... Les débuts de son histoire avec Emma, la colocation avec Mitch, les soirées avec Stan, les réconciliations et les disputes... Tout cela était entremêlé dans sa tête, et il réalisa qu'il avait besoin de tourner la page, définitivement. Aussi secoua-t-il la tête en signe de négation. « - Non, ça ne me dit rien.  
\- Mais où vas-tu aller, alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Tom en haussant les épaules. Je vais bien finir par trouver un endroit où aller, de toute façon...  
\- Avec Mitch ? »

Sa question le prit au dépourvu, et quelque chose dut se lire sur son visage, quelque chose qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Emma, car elle se recula légèrement, l'observant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.  
Tom ne se sentait ni coupable ni honteux, mais il aurait voulu qu'elle l'apprenne autrement. Enfin, au point où nous en sommes... Se dit-il à lui-même avant de se lancer à l'eau : « Oui, bon, d'accord. Avec Mitch, voilà. Tu es contente ?  
\- Avec Mitch... Avec _avec_? »

L'accentuation de son ton ne laissait guère de doute à ce qu'elle entendait par là, et Tom décida de jouer cartes sur table, lui aussi : « Eh bien... Oui. Ou en tout cas je pense. J'espère. »

Il le pensait vraiment, réalisa-t-il en regardant l'expression de stupeur d'Emma. Être avec Mitch, continuer à le voir tous les jours, l'embrasser et plus si affinités, tout cela, il le voulait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allaient pouvoir fonctionner ensemble, quelle sorte de couple, ils pourraient bien former, mais en réalité, il s'en fichait. _Tu veux pas essayer ?_ Lui avait demandé Mitch il y a peu de temps encore, et Tom avait dit non, non, avant de se ressaisir et d'accepter. Aujourd'hui, il s'y tenait et n'avait pas changé d'avis.

 _Il faudra que je le dise à Mitch_ , pensa-t-il alors, se remémorant l'expression de ce dernier lorsqu'il était parti de chez Héloïse, son incertitude apparente et la façon dont il avait hésité à toucher Tom devant la porte, comme s'il ne savait pas trop de quelle façon il avait le droit de se comporter avec lui. _Il faudra que je lui dise que l'on peut se poser ces questions tous les deux, découvrir ensemble ce qu'on pourrait être. J'aurais dû le faire avant._

En face de lui, Emma tenait toujours sa tasse entre ses mains, mais les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, exsangues de couleurs. « C'est... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est un choc. Un sacré coup. Tu y pensais depuis combien de temps? »

Tom prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre : « Depuis plus longtemps que je ne voulais me l'avouer, je crois. »

Emma hocha la tête, les yeux baissés. « Je suppose que cela fait sens, d'une certaine manière... Enfin, surtout en considérant l'attitude de Mitch. Je l'ai toujours trouvé très possessif envers toi.   
\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, protesta Tom.  
\- Ah non ? Rétorqua Emma en plantant son regard dans le sien. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. À ce stade-là, cela n'a plus aucune importance. N'empêche... Tout le monde doit me prendre pour la méchante, mais se faire larguer par son mec pour un autre bonhomme, ça, c'est dur à avaler.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé à me tromper, répliqua Tom d'une voix glaciale. »

Il sentait la colère monter en lui, mais tout cela s'évanouit lorsque Emma lui dit d'une voix calme : « D''une certaine manière, tu m'as aussi trompé, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas le nier. »

Effectivement, Tom ne comptait pas le faire. Il réalisait bien toutefois qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un fragment de vérité, car il s'était surtout et avant tout trompé lui-même, mais il se sentait las et soudainement vidé de toute énergie, désireux seulement que cette confrontation se termine pour aujourd'hui.

« Je vais préparer quelques affaires pour la semaine, annonça-t-il en se levant, les pieds de sa chaise raclant contre le carrelage de la pièce. On se voit lundi au boulot ? »

Emma acquiesça, l'air préoccupé. « Je vais habiter ici quelque temps, je pense, mais je ne veux pas rester non plus. Je déposerai notre préavis de départ au proprio, ça te va ? Cela nous laissera trois mois pour nous retourner, ça devrait être suffisant. En attendant, tu passes quand tu veux, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas jeter tes habits ou tes livres par la fenêtre, et je ne compte pas saccager les lieux non plus, donc... Tu peux être tranquille.  
\- Okay, d'accord, répondit Tom sans insister. On fait comme ça. Merci.  
\- Merci pour quoi ?  
\- Pour... t'occuper du préavis, je suppose.  
\- Ah... »

Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient glissé de derrière ses oreilles et lui masquaient désormais presque complètement le visage. Dans la lumière grise de cette matinée nuageuse, avec ses épaules affaissées et cette lassitude qui semblait l'avoir envahie, Tom avait presque du mal à reconnaître la Emma qu'il connaissait. C'était pourtant la même personne, celle qui le pressait et à la volonté de laquelle il avait tant et tant plié qu'il avait presque fini par oublier qu'il existait d'autres possibilités. Sa fiancée, un jour. Sa presque-marié, presque-épousée.

« À toute, Emma... » Lui adressa-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Elle resta silencieuse, et lorsque Tom revint avec son sac de voyage plein, Emma était déjà partie, sa tasse presque vide seul témoignant de son passage. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, un crachin froid qui promettait d'être désagréable. Tom ferma la fenêtre avant de s'en aller, le col de son manteau relevé afin de se protéger du mauvais temps, ou en tout cas d'essayer. Un goût inachevé lui restait en travers de la gorge, mais il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment.

Désireux de rentrer, il hâta le pas, faisant de son mieux pour se faufiler entre les gouttes.

 

* * *

 

Sur le chemin du retour, il reçut un autre message – de Mitch, cette fois – qui lisait : < RDV chez Stan, il a plein à manger :D >.

Ce petit smiley à la fin le fit sourire presque malgré lui. Pressé de le revoir, Tom s'abstint de lui répondre et calcula les arrêts pour arriver au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il fut en face de l'immeuble où Stan possédait un loft au dernier étage, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et en dépit de toutes ses précautions, il n'était pas loin d'être trempé. Qu'importe, se dit-il en sonnant. On lui filerait bien une serviette pour qu'il évite d'attraper la crève. « - Y a quelqu'un ? J'aimerai rentrer !  
\- Hé, Tom-Tom ! Résonna la voix de Stan dans l'interphone. Ça va comme tu veux mon gars ? Allez, monte ! »

Tom choisit l'escalier, délaissant l'ascenseur, rajustant la courroie de son sac de voyage qui menaçait sans cesse de glisser. Il arriva au dernier étage essoufflé mais heureux d'avoir pu se défouler quelque peu, et il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit toute grande sous l'impulsion de Mitch qui se tenait dans l'entrée, son sourire s'élargissant encore davantage à sa vue :

« Voilà le plus beau ! Alors mon Tom, comment ça va bien dep... »

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase, car Tom, laissant son sac glisser à terre, lui saisit le visage entre les deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se fichant bien d'être à bout de souffle et d'avoir froid, se laissant guider par cette seule certitude : il voulait être ici, en ce moment précis, avec cette personne-là et pas une autre.  
Mitch répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près. C'était étrange, songea Tom distraitement, à quel point la différence de taille entre eux ne le dérangeait pas, et à quel point cela ne lui rappelait aucune de ses relations passées. C'était dans sa manière de le tirer vers lui, ses larges mains carrées, ses épaules musculeuses, la façon dont il embrassait même, en prenant son temps et en y allant profondément. Mitch ne ressemblait en rien à ses anciennes copines, ni en manières ni en caractères, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

« - C'est un beau bonjour, mon Tom... murmura Mitch tout contre ses lèvres. Tu devrais m'en faire plus souvent, des comme ça...  
\- Je peux si tu veux, répondit Tom sur le même ton. T'en dis quoi ? »

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Mitch. « J'en dis que c'est royal. »

Tom se rendit compte qu'il souriait aussi tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Puis, il ne pensa plus guère et se contenta de savourer l'instant jusqu'à ce que Mitch, avec un regret évident, s'éloigne quelque peu.

« Le truc, mec, lui dit-il à vois basse, c'est que j'ai rien dit aux autres. Y-a que Hélo qui sait, et elle m'a conseillé de... hmm, de te demander si tu étais okay avec ça. Je veux dire, avec l'idée de leur annoncer. Si tu le veux, hein. On peut attendre aussi, remarque, faire les choses à notre rythme, mais j'ai peur de faire une gaffe. Tu sais, j'ai tout le temps envie de te rouler des pelles et je me connais, ça va finir par m'échapper...   
\- Qu'est-ce qui va échapper à quoi ? »

La voix de Stan les fit sursauter. Se retournant d'un même mouvement, ils s'aperçurent leur ami se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air quelque peu perplexe. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Tom pour se rendre compte que leur propre posture en était probablement la cause, car lui et Mitch étaient toujours enlacés. Déglutissant, il croisa le regard de ce dernier, et pensa, durant une fraction de seconde à peine, à s'écarter et à plaisanter, faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, en quoi est-ce que ça les regardait, ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux ?  
En fin de compte pourtant, ce ne fut pas la possibilité de mentir à leurs amis qui le décida pour de bon, mais bien la peine que Mitch ressentirait à l'idée de devoir dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Aussi Tom se détacha-t-il lentement de son étreinte et, lui prenant la main, regarda Stan bien en face.

« - On a un truc à vous annoncer, mec.  
\- Okay. Okay. O...kay. D'accord. Bah, vous feriez mieux de rentrer, hein ! Allez, allez, on ne traîne pas ! »

Stan était déjà à l'intérieur et Tom allait le suivre lorsque Mitch le retint. « Tu es sûr de toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Il se mordillait les lèvres, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau, rapidement, serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne. « - Je suis sûr. Et toi ?  
\- Oui. Bon sang, oui.  
\- On vous attend ! » Cria Stan depuis ce qui devait être son salon.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard complice avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement, leurs épaules se touchant tant ils marchaient près, se tenant toujours par la main, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la vaste pièce où se trouvaient réunis leurs amis : Ralph, Roxanne, Chris, Héloïse, et Stan bien sûr, qui les observait en souriant franchement, les cheveux décoiffés et la chemise froissée. La lumière grise du jour pénétrait à travers la vaste baie vitrée donnant sur les hauteurs de la ville, et quelques lampes avaient été allumées ici et là, leurs halos épars et chaleureux contrastant avec la pâleur du dehors. Des plateaux de hors-d’œuvre étaient disséminés sur la table basse ou à même le sol, à moitié picorés, et tous semblaient très heureux, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants.  
Tom se tourna vers Mitch, hésitant sur la manière dont il pouvait annoncer cela, ne trouvant plus les mots. Mitch dut le comprendre, car sans mot dire, il leva leurs deux mains jointes et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tom. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il n'y avait pas d’ambiguïté possible et, après un bref silence interloqué, la pièce retentit d'applaudissements, de cris et de rire mêlés.

« Ah bah mes cochons ! Oh les cochons ! Oh les voyous ! » Rugissait Chris, sifflant entre ses doigts comme pour les acclamer.

La main de Roxanne qui lui tapotait le genou semblait vouloir lui signifier de baisser d'un ton, mais elle aussi applaudissait, manquant de renverser son verre de vin alors qu'elle le posait à terre. Se levant du canapé, elle s'approcha d'eux pour les serrer en même temps dans ses bras, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour les embrasser chacun sur une joue.

« - Vous êtes des brigands, mais on est tous très contents pour vous, les garçons. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux finir.  
\- Mais ça ne fait que commencer. » Rétorqua Tom sans réfléchir.

Le regard de Mitch croisa le sien au-dessus de la tête de Roxanne, et la joie qu'il y lut, la confiance pleine et entière, toutes les promesses qu'il n'avait su espérer, tout cela manqua de lui couper le souffle. « Grave... » Répondit finalement Mitch d'une voix enrouée, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

Roxanne leur tapota la joue avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Chris, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Ralph, installé sur l'un des vastes coussins de sol qui étaient éparpillés par terre, retira ses lunettes. Essuyant ostensiblement les verres de celles-ci, il les observa en plissant les yeux. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va plus y avoir de blagues homophobes au bureau ? Parce que moi au départ, je n' aime pas ça, alors je préférerais.» Demanda-t-il alors de ce ton monocorde qui était le sien.

Tom haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre même s'il comprenait bien que Ralph soulevait là une question importante. Stan, qui vint leur donner à chacun un verre rempli de vin, interrompit heureusement le silence gêné qui menaçait de s'installer. « Allez allez, pas d'histoires... Alors, on trinque ? Aux amis, aux amours, aux mariages qui sont plantés, et aux traiteurs qui nous laissent embarquer le buffet quand même, hein ! Allez, hop hop hop !

-Santé ! » Crièrent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix.

Tom renversa la tête en arrière et but son verre d'un trait, la saveur du vin se confondant à celle du café qu'il avait bu avec Emma, jusqu'à la supplanter complètement. Déglutissant, il se tourna vers Mitch qui souriait, les lèvres mouillées, son verre à moitié vide seulement. Tom l'attira à lui sans réfléchir, passant un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis un autre sur sa joue, sa bouche, son front de nouveau. Mitch riait en lui répondant de la même manière et, entouré de tous leurs amis qui riaient et criaient, le corps de Mitch pressé contre lui, le cœur débordant d'une multitude de possibles, Tom se sentit heureux. Complètement, et pleinement heureux.

« - Tu penses à quoi ? Murmura Mitch tout près de ses lèvres.  
\- À tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, répondit Tom en souriant.  
\- Coquin, hein... Rétorqua Mitch. »

Tom se mit à rire, un peu embarrassé de se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Des idées, il en avait, et il avait hâte qu'ils puissent commencer à les explorer.

 

* * *

 

Finalement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Stan, apprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre plan que de squatter chez Hélo jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose à eux – séparément ou ensemble, ils ne savaient pas encore – avait levé les bras au ciel. « Les gars, j'ai cinq pièces de libres à cet étage, des chambres complètement vides. Installez-vous ! Tenez, la mienne est juste derrière le salon, vous pouvez prendre celle qui est à l'autre bout de l'appart' si ça vous chante, et je vous jure que ce sera trop loin pour que je puisse venir vous emmerder. Alors, on dit quoi ? »

Ils avaient agréé, décidé que c'était une bonne idée et, de fait, la chambre qu'ils avait choisie était plutôt grande, avec un vaste lit et une haute commode pour leurs vêtements. Non pas que Tom en ait une idée très précise car, avec les lumières éteintes et la bouche de Mitch contre son ventre, il n'avait guère conscience du décor.

« Mitch... » Murmura-t-il, se mordant le poing pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

L'appartement était bien isolé et la musique qui continuait de résonner dans le salon leur assurait une certaine discrétion, mais Tom ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son autre main raclait le mur contre lequel il était adossé dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Plus bas, à genoux devant lui, il sentit Mitch sourire, déboutonnant un bouton supplémentaire à sa chemise. Sa bouche était chaude, brûlante même, et les baisers qu'il posait sur sa peau étaient aussi spontanés que voraces. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de trop boucher. Tom en avait les muscles qui tremblaient, et une érection presque douloureuse pressait la braguette de son pantalon.

« Oui ? » Demanda Mitch tout bas.

Il savait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, Tom en était certain. « - T'es sûr de toi, mec ? » demanda-t-il, le souffle court.  
\- De quoi ? Si je veux te sucer ? Archi-sûr. »

Ses mains prestes, ses doigts habiles, remontèrent de ses cuisses à ses hanches, les pouces posés conjointement à l'orée de son érection, un supplice que Tom ne s'attendait pas à connaître un jour. Ses yeux vissés sur le corps accroupi de Mitch, la tâche claire de ses cheveux à peine visible dans la pénombre, Tom se redressa légèrement, suffisamment pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et, libérant ses deux mains, il défit le bouton de son pantalon.

_Oh, oh, merde, bon sang, bon sang..._

La tension était telle qu'il lui fallut respirer profondément à plusieurs reprises. Excité comme il l'était, il ne voulait surtout pas jouir trop vite, mais la main de Mitch qui se posa sur les siennes avant de défaire sa braguette le força à fermer les yeux. Lentement, doucement, il sentit le froissement du tissu de son pantalon s'affaisser et descendre, libérant ses hanches et ses cuisses. La pièce n'était pas encore bien chauffée, et la chair de poule lui monta rapidement à la peau. Les paumes carrées de Mitch lui serraient les fesses, le rapprochant de son visage. Ses lèvres, quand il parla, étaient plaquées contre l'érection de Tom, chaque mot provoquant un frisson qui lui remontait du pelvis jusqu'à la nuque. « Baisse ton caleçon, mon Tom... »

Tom s'exécuta, se rendant compte que ses mains tremblaient. Il avait la gorge sèche, l'impression d'être hypersensible de partout, mais surtout à cet endroit là, au sexe et aux bourses, comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. L'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent tremblotant face à ses premiers émois faillit le faire sourire, mais cela s'évanouit lorsque la bouche de Mitch, cette bouche qu'il pensait connaître sans jamais la remarquer en tant que telle, cette bouche qu'il avait goûtée depuis, se posa sur sa verge. Alors, Tom déglutit, posant ses mains mal assurées sur les larges épaules de Mitch tandis que ce dernier caressait sa verge de sa langue, laissant échapper de petits soupirs.

Tom, soudainement inquiet, ne pût s'empêcher de demander : « Tu aimes ça ?  
\- Ouais... » Lui répondit la voix étouffée de Mitch, dont les yeux croisèrent les siens en dépit de l'obscurité. « Je pensais que j'aurai un peu de mal, mais en fait non. J'sais que ça va me plaire. »

Tom aurait voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais les lèvres de Mitch enserrèrent son gland, et le contact de la moiteur tiède de sa bouche conjuguée aux sensations de sa langue lui fit échapper un grognement guttural qu'il ignorait posséder. Ses doigts serraient fort les épaules de Mitch, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait retenir les tremblements qui secouaient ses jambes, ni le désir presque primal qu'il avait de bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière, de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans la bouche de son compagnon. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela, bien sûr, aussi Tom fit-il de son mieux pour rester immobile tandis que Mitch l'apprivoisait petit à petit, avançant lentement la tête jusqu'à l'avaler presque complètement.  
Le son de ses gémissements se mêlait aux grognements étouffés que Mitch laissait échapper. L'une des mains de Tom quitta son épaule pour se poser sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa joue, sentant sous ses doigts le renflement causé par son propre membre. Derrière eux, la musique continuait de résonner, assortie de bruits sourds, comme des pas de danse maladroits. Tom tenta de s'y raccrocher, mais son attention revenait toujours à Mitch, aux sensations qu'il lui procurait, à la position dans laquelle il se tenait, et à quel point tout cela lui plaisait terriblement.

« Je vais pas tarder à jouir... » Prévint Tom, sa propre voix lui semblant venir de très loin.

La bouche de Mitch se détacha de sa verge avec un bruit de succion. « - C'est pas un problème, mon grand.  
\- Mais... Et toi ?  
\- Tu veux faire un truc pour moi ? »

Tom acquiesça, incapable de répondre. Il était tendu, raide des orteils jusqu'aux oreilles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Mitch le suce à nouveau, ses grandes mains posées sur ses fesses, son souffle chaud, sa langue, ce qui l'allumait et le rendait fébrile, assourdi de sensations.  
D'un mouvement souple, Mitch se releva, déboutonnant son propre pantalon et le laissant tomber à ses pieds, dévoilant son caleçon distendu par une érection prometteuse. Les yeux de Tom s'y posèrent et n'en bougèrent plus, fasciné comme il l'était, les doigts soudainement remplis de picotements tant il désirait le toucher à cet endroit -là.  
Les mains de Mitch s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et le rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs deux sexes soient en contact l'un de l'autre, séparés seulement par une fragile barrière de tissu. À l'aveuglette et s'en réfléchir, Tom abaissa violemment le caleçon de Mitch, manquant le déchirer au passage. Le rire étouffé de son ami ne lui échappa pas, et il pouffa à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver sa maladresse légèrement ridicule même si, au fond, il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Leurs deux sexes nus collés l'un à l'autre étaient pour lui une occurrence complètement neuve qui n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Tom se rendit toutefois compte que cela lui plaisait énormément, le contact presque velouté de leurs verges se frottant jusqu'à s'attiser mutuellement. D'une main, il saisit leurs deux sexes, les rapprochant encore davantage. Mitch émit un grognement profond qui disait bien assez à quel point cela lui plaisait, et ses deux mains se plaquèrent sur les fesses de Tom, l'attirant lui aussi plus près en même temps qu'il se mettait à bouger et que Tom, instinctivement, se mit à suivre son rythme.

« Allez... Allez, mon cœur, allez... »

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui parlait, si c'était lui ou Mitch, mais les deux gémissaient et ondulaient ensemble, leurs pelvis plaqués l'un à l'autre et la main de Tom glissant le long de leurs verges, caressant et pressant, sentant ses propres couilles s'alourdir et se contracter de plus en plus, l'envie de jouir le saisissant à nouveau, plus forte et plus aiguë encore, jusqu'à ce que le mouvement de ses hanches devienne erratique et incontrôlé.

« C'est bien, murmurait Mitch tout près de son oreille. C'est bien, c'est bon, allez, vas-y, vas-y, je... oh...Oh ! »

Il lui mordit alors le cou, ses dents s'arrêtant avant de percer la peau, mais ses mains se contractèrent violemment sur ses fesses, à tel point que Tom aurait eu mal si son propre orgasme ne l'avait pas saisi quelques secondes seulement après celui de Mitch, lui faisant pousser un cri rauque et court. Son autre main plaquée sur la nuque de son ami, pressant son visage davantage contre son épaule, Tom renversa la tête en arrière, se cognant contre le mur sans s'en rendre compte, ses hanches bougeant encore, lentement, presque en tremblant, contre celles de Mitch. Le sperme qui avait coulé entre eux rendait leurs mouvements plus glissants encore, étonnamment agréables. Ils continuèrent à bouger ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle, souhaitant à la fois pouvoir continuer et recommencer. Les lèvres de Mitch contre son cou le ramenèrent finalement à la réalité et Tom, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues, lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le goût de son sexe sur sa langue lui fit étouffer un grognement, et Tom souhaita avoir vingt ans de nouveau pour pouvoir bander aussitôt. Au fond, ce n'était pas grave, se dit-il en embrassant Mitch goulûment. Ils avaient tout le temps.

« Je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose... » Murmura Mitch contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'écarta.

L'absurdité de sa remarque les fit rire, et l'étrangeté de leur situation leur apparut de nouveau, tous deux à moitié nus dans l'appartement d'un de leurs amis, tandis que ces derniers continuaient de faire la fête de nouveau.

« On s'en fiche, lui répondit Tom sur le même ton.  De toute façon, ils savent déjà. »

Mitch acquiesça, ses mains sur ses hanches se resserrant légèrement. « T'as raison, mon grand. Allez, embrasse-moi encore, d'accord ? On ira se changer après, et on retournera les voir, on boira du vin et du champagne pendant qu'ils feront des blagues et des sous-entendus, tu verras, ça sera bien. Mais avant, embrasses-moi encore, mon Tom, allez... »

Tom, trop heureux, s'exécuta, son sourire se confondant avec celui de Mitch pendant un long, long moment.

 

 

Fin du  troisième chapitre

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello !

Voici - enfin - le 4ème chapitre, après une bien longue attente... 

Mes remerciements et ma reconnaissance vont à mes deux bêta-lectrices, sans qui ce texte serait bien plus confus et maladroit qu'il ne l'est déjà, et aussi à vous, qui continuez de me lire alors même que les délais de publication ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. Je ne compte toutefois pas abandonner cette fic et, de fait, le dénouement ainsi que la fin sont déjà prévus :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère pouvoir lire vos réactions <3<3<3

 

* * *

  
4ème chapitre

 

  
               La bouche sèche et les paupières lourdes, Tom tressaillit à peine lorsque Mitch l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura « Je vais me changer chez Hélo. On se retrouve au boulot. »

Étouffant un grognement, il se réfugia sous la couette et les oreillers, ne se redressant que quelques secondes plus tard, souhaitant dire au-revoir à son petit ami ; en vain, car celui-ci était déjà parti. Tom ferma les yeux et se rendormit, pour se réveiller moins d'une heure après, l'esprit soudainement envahi par les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier. Le jour était déjà levé, mais la lumière ne pénétrait qu'à peine à travers les lourds rideaux tirés. Ses habits se trouvaient pêle-mêle à même le sol, et Tom les contempla de façon absente en se remémorant les événements. Les visages de ses amis se brouillaient dans sa mémoire, et il lui semblait bien qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup bu... Il se souvenait de Ralph, une cravate nouée autour du front, en train de deviser avec Hélo, de Chris improvisant un morceau de hard-musette et de Roxanne dansant, dansant... De Mitch, bien sûr, sa main posée sur son genou, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, et puis, et puis, la manière dont il avait joui, la chaleur et la moiteur de sa bouche, l'effet que cela faisait que de le voir s'agenouiller.  
Tom grogna, se sentant rougir, et même plus encore. C'était plus fort que lui, semblait-il, à quel point il avait envie de Mitch, à quel point il le voulait près de lui. La réciproque semblait être vraie, à en croire leur hâte d'hier, la façon dont leur patience avait paru s'effriter d'un coup une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls – à peu de choses près. Tom en était même un peu gêné, surtout en sachant que leurs amis n'avaient sans aucun doute pas été dupes, mais il se trouvait incapable de regretter ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Tâtonnant, il trouva son portable et, l'allumant, constata qu'il était presque huit heures. C'est dire qu'il était grand temps de se mettre en route... S'étirant, il ramassa un t-shirt qui traînait par là et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. La lumière qui régnait dans le salon le prit par surprise, et il dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'y voir de nouveau clair. Orientée plein Est, la grande baie vitrée laissait entièrement pénétrer le jour, dévoilant un spectacle de désordre, bouteilles vides et oreillers épars, des verres abandonnés ici et là. La cuisine, qui se situait dans le prolongement du salon, séparée de celui-ci par un comptoir de briques, était tout aussi brillamment éclairée. Accoudé à l'évier et buvant ce que Tom devina être du café, Stan se tenait là, en chemise ouverte et en caleçon, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Hey... » dit Tom, tentant de s'annoncer aussi doucement que possible.

Stan sursauta néanmoins, tournant vers lui le regard d'un lapin pris dans les phares. «  Oh, Tom ! Comment ça va, mon grand ? Bien dormi ?  
\- Correctement, oui, » lui répondit Tom en se dirigeant vers la cafetière encore fumante. Il se servit une tasse également, sirotant quelques gorgées brûlantes avec un délice non feint. À côté de lui, Stan contemplait sa tasse et semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda finalement Tom, que cette attitude déstabilisait à son tour.  
«  Non non ! Juste, tu sais... Mal à la tête... »

C'était peut-être vrai, pensa Tom en le regardant par-dessus sa tasse, mais ce n'était certainement pas tout. De fait, Stan semblait réellement agité et, après avoir reposé brutalement sa propre tasse dans l'évier, il se tourna de nouveau vers Tom : « Je vais prendre ma douche, mais il y a une seconde salle de bains en face de votre chambre, à toi et à Mitch. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser, surtout. Allez, j'y vais... Oh, et ne m'attends pas pour aller au boulot, d'accord ? J'ai des trucs à régler, j'arriverai plus tard. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa en disant cela était aussi large que faux. Tom, encore un peu endormi et surtout désarçonné, ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment avant que Stan s'éclipse avec un soulagement évident.

 _Eh bien_ , se dit-il en contemplant la tasse vide laissée par son vieil ami. _Je ne sais vraiment pas quelle mouche l'a piqué, mais il y a un truc qui coince et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est..._

 

 

  
                 Contrairement au temps maussade de la veille, le soleil brillait haut et fort aujourd'hui, à tel point que devoir s'enfermer au bureau pour travailler paraissait à Tom comme un monumental gâchis. Marchant vers le bâtiment au sein duquel leur société louait un étage, il se laissa aller à rêvasser d'un pique-nique au parc avec Mitch, rien d'autre que quelques bières et les jeux idiots qu'ils semblaient toujours parvenir à inventer dans ce genre de situation... Quelques réminiscences de ces occurrences passées lui revinrent à l'esprit, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Tom pénétra à l'intérieur de leur espace de travail.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Son entrée enthousiaste ne suscita guère que quelques grognements étouffés et un geste apathique de la part de Roxanne, laquelle tenait sa tête à deux mains, accoudée à son bureau, et semblait lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux et s'endormir, là, tout de suite. Chris, ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles, ne semblait pas en meilleur état et il n'y avait guère que Ralph qui, en face de lui, paraissait tout à fait normal. Enfin, si l'on omettait les lunettes de soleil qu'il arborait aujourd'hui, parfaitement inhabituelles chez lui, mais qui avaient sans doute le mérite de dissimuler ses yeux rougis par les excès de la veille.   
Ça, ou il s'agissait d'un nouveau modèle de PornGlass™ ,et si c'était le cas, Tom ne voulait pas le savoir. Sifflotant, il alla jeter un œil dans le bureau de Mitch, pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé. Avec Stan qui n'était toujours pas là ainsi qu’Emma toujours absente, leur équipe était réduite de moitié. Cela ne durerait pas, se dit-il en s'asseyant à son propre bureau. Ils finiraient par arriver...

Mais après ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Tom croisa ses mains et fixa son écran d'ordinateur sans le voir. Les ventes de bilboquet avaient atteint une hausse sans précédent ces derniers mois mais, déjà, l'effet de mode s’essoufflait, et les ventes baissaient peu à peu. C'était inévitable, bien sûr. Leur société n'avait après tout pas été construite avec l'idée de durer, mais celle de marcher vite et fort. En cela, le but avait été atteint mais, une fois leur travail accompli et les prémices du changement apparaissant chaque jour un petit peu plus clairement, la question se posait : quel avenir pour leur équipe ?

En y réfléchissant, Tom ne pouvait que s'étonner qu'ils aient tous duré aussi longtemps. Fermant les yeux, il pouvait se rappeler le cabinet où il travaillait alors, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Roxanne, sa poignée de main ferme, et puis Chris bien sûr, les après-midis qui duraient et s'éternisaient, les aiguilles avançant si peu, les minutes comme des heures, le morne ennui de ces murs blancs et gris.  
La couleur était revenue dans sa vie petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par travailler dans un lieu aussi imprévisible que déjanté, accompagné d'une équipe de bras cassés, tous occupés à faire se réaliser un projet un peu fou et un peu inutile, comme une parade dérisoire face à la morosité du monde du travail : réinventer le bilboquet, quelle folle idée.  
Depuis combien de temps Stan avait couvé ce projet avant de s'y confronter, Tom l'ignorait. Force lui était pourtant d'admettre que ce qu'il prenait au départ comme un objectif farfelu les avait en réalité tous aidés, et à plus d'un titre. Réalisant à quel point ils avaient changé, un léger vertige le saisit, et il ferma les yeux. Tout n'allait pourtant pas pour le mieux, loin de là. Surtout pour Stan. Nerveux et anxieux, ce dernier se tenait en permanence sur une corde raide, oscillant entre l'euphorie et la terreur au rythme d'un balancier incontrôlable. Tom se remémora leur échange crispé de ce matin, et espéra qu'il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec son père. Stan ressortait toujours fébrile de ces entretiens, parfois au bord des larmes, d'autrefois s'agitant comme un maniaque. Tom pouvait bien s'avouer, maintenant qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de démêler certaines choses de son côté, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas été assez présent pour aider son vieux pote à faire face à lui-même.

Il en était là de ses remords et de ses considérations lorsqu'il sentit deux larges mains se poser avec douceur sur ses épaules. « À quoi tu rêves ? » demanda la voix de Mitch tout bas, son souffle lui chatouillant l'oreille.  
Se relevant brièvement, Tom l'embrassa sur la joue avant de hausser les épaules. « - Pas grand-chose. Juste, je pense qu'il y a des trucs que j'aurais pu mieux faire...   
\- Comme quoi ? » Lui demanda Mitch en s'asseyant en face de lui sur le rebord du bureau.

Se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Tom réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Genre, Stan. Je le sens un peu bizarre depuis quelques temps. Crispé, presque. Ça remonte à avant ta disparition, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr... Je crois que je n'y prêtais pas trop attention, en fait. T'en pense quoi ? »

Mitch, pensif, croisa les bras. Le regard de Tom s'attarda sur ses bras musclés que mettait en valeur le simple t-shirt gris qu'il portait aujourd'hui et son esprit dériva légèrement durant quelques secondes, se remémorant l'effet que cela faisait que d'être enserré par ceux-ci. Les yeux de Mitch croisèrent les siens, et son léger sourire disait bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Tom ne cilla pas, savourant le fait de pouvoir s'avouer à lui-même l'attirance qu'il éprouvait. Mitch déglutit, tendit la main, pour le rapprocher ou simplement pour le toucher, Tom n'aurait su le dire, mais son geste s'interrompit lorsque l'on frappa trois petit coups secs à la porte du bureau.

« Tom ? Mitch ? Je peux rentrer ? »

Tournant la tête, Mitch aperçut Ralph qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une main posée sur ses yeux, eux-mêmes toujours dissimulés derrière ses lunettes de soleil. « Bien sûr » répondit Tom en se redressant légèrement. « - C'est pour quoi ?   
\- Y'a Stan qui organise une réunion, il dit que c'est important. Moi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, c'est évident que les bilboquets, c'est terminé. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, que Mitch brisa finalement en se relevant. « - Okay... Et tu sais pourquoi il organise ça, alors ?  
\- Je pense que ça a à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end, répondit Ralph en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté. C'est courant dans une équipe où tout le monde couche avec tout le monde, tu sais. C'est pas facile à gérer. »

Tom et Mitch échangèrent un regard, chacun traduisant une vague inquiétude mêlée d'incompréhension. Soupirant, Tom se leva à son tour et, remontant les manches de sa chemise, indiqua le chemin de la salle de réunion d'un geste du menton. « Bon, allez, on traîne pas. Plus vite on y va, plus vite ce sera terminé. »

Haussant les épaules, Mitch lui emboîta le pas tandis que, l'expression indéchiffrable, Ralph les suivit également. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était aussi lourd qu'inhabituel, et Tom croisa brièvement le regard interrogateur de Chris avant de tirer sa chaise et de s'asseoir, Mitch faisant de même à sa droite. Debout face à la table, Stan triturait nerveusement ses bretelles, les faisant claquer avec un bruit sec avant d'expirer longuement et de prendre la parole. « - Bonjour vous tous ! Alors, je suis bien content que tout le monde soit là, hein, je sais qu'on est lundi et que les lundis c'est triste, mais bon, passé dix heures, on peut s'attendre à ce que tout le monde ait émergé, hein ! Enfin, bon, bon, bon...  
\- Je crois qu'il a oublié son texte », murmura Chris de manière à être entendu par tous.

Son trait d'humour ne suscita guère qu'un mince sourire chez Roxanne et un froncement de sourcils de Stan qui se reprit bien vite avant d'enchaîner : « Le marché des bilboquets, après avoir bien explosé – grâce à nos efforts à tous, ne l'oublions pas – est en train de stagner. Or, stagner, c'est mal. Mal, mal, mal. Les entreprises ne font pas ça. Alors, j'ai décidé, sur les conseils d'Emma – coucou ! - qu'on allait se mettre à l'international. L'export, quoi. Là, maintenant. Eh oui ! »

Le silence qui lui répondit n'était plus perplexe, mais éberlué. Tom, les yeux écarquillés, avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. À voir les expressions de ses collègues qui se regardaient mutuellement sans rien dire autour de la table, son sentiment était partagé. Sauf Emma, remarqua-t-il en la dévisageant brièvement. Le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait ne faisait guère de doute : elle avait une idée derrière la tête, et Tom en mettrait sa main à couper qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de bilboquet.

« -Stan, dit alors Ralph, c'est pas possible ce que tu dis. Le bilboquet, tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est français. C'est pas branché, pas vraiment. On a juste fait le buzz, mais il faut arrêter, Stan.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea ce dernier d'un ton offusqué.  
\- Parce que, reprit Ralph d'un ton patient, tu ne peut pas faire un buzz pour l'international, pas avec ça.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi, il y a plein de choses qui se vendent à l'échelle mondiale et que personne n'aurait su prévoir ! Tiens, pense, par exemple, à... à... aux Pokémons ! Alors, t'en dis quoi, hein ?  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir, les Pokémons on peut les faire évoluer, c'est du jeu vidéo, mais même une app' de bilboquet ne peut offrir quelque chose de similaire.  
\- Moi ce qui me tracasse, intervint alors Chris en croisant ses mains sur la table. C'est : mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires, là ? Le bilboquet, on en a pas eu assez ? Parce que moi j'aime autant vous dire que vu les ventes, les gugusses ils en ont marre, alors d'où on va exporter ça, je le demande !  
\- Tu n'as pas tort, tempéra Roxanne en posant sa main sur son bras. La chute du marché est progressive, mais inévitable. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, Stan. Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?  
\- Parce que le marché est encore vivace, déclara alors Emma, ses deux mains sagement posées à plat sur la table. Et qu’aller plus loin, c'est pouvoir. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter là. L'avenir se trouve dans la poursuite.  
\- La poursuite de quoi ? » S'exclama Mitch avec un dédain évident. « Des bilboquets ? Allez, Stan, on a assez donné. Quel intérêt ? Rangeons les choses tranquillement, et préparons la suite...  
\- Non, non, et non ! » Répliqua Stan en tapant du poing contre le tableau blanc avec une violence qui en fit sursauter plus d'un. « L'avenir est ici ! Allez les gars, on a tellement construit ! On va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, hein ? »

Seule l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce lui répondit. Tom, cherchant le regard de Mitch, ne put qu'observer les yeux baissés de celui-ci, sa mâchoire serrée, ses poings crispés sur ses genoux. Il eut envie de lui prendre la main, mais la présence d'Emma, à gauche de l'autre côté, si proche et si lointaine, le retint in extremis. Il se détesta pour cela, avant de se reprendre et de se rappeler de son rôle. « Est-ce que tu as un plan d'attaque ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Stan.

Le sourire que son vieil ami lui adressa, à la fois plein d'espoir et de reconnaissance, lui serra le cœur. « C'est encore en projet, mais tant qu'à faire, autant vous annoncer un autre changement, hein... C'est Emma qui, de _community_ _manager_ , passe à stratégiste-export. On va cogiter, vous allez voir ! Sûr de sûr, on va trouver un truc, une idée, un machin, et vous allez voir, on va cartonner. Alors ? Vous suivez ? »

Lentement, un à un, les membres de l'équipe hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Que pouvaient-ils répondre d'autre ? Aucun n'avait été consulté – si ce n'est Emma- et aucun ne se sentait de renoncer aussi brutalement à l'équipe qu'ils composaient, l'assurance d'un salaire, la peur de se retrouver sans rien avoir à faire. Tom ne leur jetait pas la pierre ; lui-même était pareil.

« Tout ça, c'est des conneries » souffla Mitch tout près de lui, si bas que Tom ne doutait pas d'être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Au fond de lui, il lui donnait raison mais, comme tous les autres, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre à part suivre le mouvement. Stan était leur chef, et leur équipe lui était devenue si naturelle, comme une seconde famille, qu'il ne s'envisageait pas de la quitter, du moins, pas aussi brutalement, pas maintenant.  
Sans doute tout le monde pensait-il un peu pareil, se dit-il en se relevant et en quittant la salle à la suite de ses collègues et amis. Mais il était si difficile de faire la part des choses, aussi liés aux uns les autres qu'ils l'étaient tous, que Tom ne voyait pas d'autre solution que d'embrasser le mouvement, encore et encore.

L'implication d'Emma, aussi nébuleuse paraissait-elle, le titillait toutefois de manière désagréable. Il y a là quelque chose à approfondir, se dit-t-il. Il n'était toutefois pas certain d'avoir envie de le découvrir.

 

* * *

 

                  « Je pense que Stan est en train de faire une grosse connerie... » Murmura Mitch alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, les stores baissés, les locaux autour d'eux silencieux, car tout le monde avait pris sa pause pour aller déjeuner. Tom, les lèvres gonflées, la langue à la fois gourde et hyper-sensible, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Assis sur le bureau de Mitch, ses pieds reposant à peine sur le sol et ses deux mains agrippées aux hanches de son petit ami, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« - Oh... » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Bah, c'est difficile à dire.  
\- Le bilboquet à l'international ? Sérieusement? Et pourquoi pas la marelle, tant qu'on y est... »

Mitch souriait en disant cela, mais la petite ride entre ses deux sourcils trahissait une préoccupation bien réelle. Pensif, Tom y apposa son pouce, caressant doucement la peau à cet endroit-là, réfléchissant en même temps à ce qu'il voulait dire. « - Écoute, je vois pas où Stan veut en venir exactement, mais tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il a un plan. Je veux dire, son intuition pour les bilboquets était juste, non ?  
-Juste, juste... Il savait même pas comment ça allait marcher, tu veux dire.  
\- Mais voilà, il en a eu l'intuition ! Et personne d'autre que lui n'aurait misé un centime sur cette idée, mais donc, il l'a fait, et le retour sur investissement, bah, voilà ! On est largement rentré dans nos frais, tout le monde y a gagné, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas lui faire confiance une fois de plus.  
\- Si tu le dis... »

Mitch paraissait tout sauf convaincu mais, plus que cela, Tom devinait que quelque chose de plus profond le dérangeait. La tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau fut plus grande que sa curiosité, et il y céda sans regret, savourant l'enthousiasme de son partenaire et le sien propre.  
Les mains de Mitch, posées jusque-là à plat sur la surface du bureau, agrippèrent ses fesses et le rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs deux bassins soient pratiquement plaqués l'un à l'autre. Le relief d'une érection naissante et prometteuse arracha un gémissement à Tom, qui se sentit presque immédiatement rougir d'embarras. Ils avaient beau être seuls, ils se trouvaient néanmoins sur leur lieu de travail, et la crainte d'être interrompu dans un moment crucial poussa Tom à poser ses paumes sur le torse de Mitch, le repoussant avec douceur.

« Tu veux pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin et la voix légèrement rauque.

Tom secoua la tête, se sentant un peu gêné et un peu ridicule. « - Pas ici, non. Ça... pose un problème ?  
\- Bien sûr que non... »

Mitch l'embrassa de nouveau, plus lentement et aussi plus profondément, s'arrêtant de lui-même après quelques instants. Tom l'aurait volontiers retenu, si seulement ils se trouvaient ailleurs. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils éclatèrent en même temps d'un rire étouffé, leurs joues également rouges, les membres gauches. « C'est fou », lui dit Mitch, ses yeux brillants dans la semi-obscurité de son bureau aux persiennes tirées. « J'ai tout le temps envie, tu sais. Avec toi. »

Tom, l'attrapant par les deux pans de sa veste, le tira à nouveau vers lui. « - Ce soir, » lui chuchota-t-il entre plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou. J'ai hâte aussi, mec. Ce soir. »  
\- Hmm... »

Ils finirent par se séparer, et Tom, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, posa de nouveau pied à terre, s'étirant brièvement au passage, faisant jouer ses muscles encore légèrement endoloris par le long trajet en voiture du week-end dernier. Mitch, posant sa main au niveau de ses reins, le conduisit gentiment vers la sortie, vérifiant quelque chose sur son portable en même temps. « - Les autres ont déjà commandé, ils nous attendent. On y va ? J'ai super faim.  
\- Ça roule » répondit Tom en attrapant son manteau avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

 

 

              Ils étaient déjà arrivés en face de la brasserie où ils venaient souvent manger en équipe lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son propre téléphone. « Commande moi une omelette, tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il à Mitch. « - J'ai oublié mon portable, et j'attends un coup de fil du distributeur pour les prochaines livraisons, faut que je l'aie avec moi.  
\- D'acc, fais vite » acquiesça Mitch en lui serrant brièvement la main avant de rejoindre leurs amis à l'intérieur. Tom, les apercevant à l'intérieur, remarqua que Stan ne s'y trouvait pas. Sans doute avait-il décliné lorsque Roxanne lui avait proposé de descendre avec eux.

Quant à Emma, pensa-t-il sur le chemin du retour, pas de traces d'elle non plus. Enfin, il comprenait bien qu'elle souhaite conserver une certaine distance au vu des événements passés, mais cela n'arrangeait rien et, tant qu'à faire, ne valait-il pas mieux crever l'abcès ? Son attitude ne résolvait rien et, plus important encore, semblait dissimuler quelque chose d'autre, car telle qu'il la connaissait, Tom doutait qu'elle ne soit pas en train de préparer quelque chose...  
Se remémorant l'Emma qu'il avait croisée la veille encore, cheveux défaits et regard baissé, il se demanda si tout cela n'avait pas été un leurre destiné à le manipuler et à ne pas le mettre encore davantage en porte-à-faux. Il y pensait encore alors qu'il pénétra dans les locaux vides et, se dirigeant dans son propre bureau, récupéra son téléphone laissé juste à côté de son ordinateur.  
Contrairement à Mitch, Tom n'avait guère aménagé son espace de travail : les murs étaient toujours aussi blancs, sans un seul poster – pas même de bilboquet- et la seule trace personnelle se trouvait être une photo qu'Emma avait encadrée et accrochée elle-même, les représentant tous les deux, souriants et un peu plus jeunes qu'ils ne l'étaient à présent.  
Tom s'en approcha, l'examinant de plus près. Il ne se rappelait pas quand exactement ils l'avaient prise, mais il reconnaissait le paysage derrière eux, celui de l'allée principale du Parc Astérix, le menhir géant à peine visible derrière eux mais néanmoins distinct. Cela devait remonter à la première année de leur relation, se dit-il. Comme le temps passait... Et comme ils avaient l'air heureux, leurs cheveux plus courts, leurs sourires francs, leurs visages rapprochés ; un jeune couple parmi tant d'autres, si heureux, si peu préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Tom songeait sérieusement à la décrocher lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivis par des éclats de voix qui lui parvinrent de plus en plus distinctement. Ce fut de reconnaître ces dernières – celles de Stan et d'Emma – qui le poussa à ne pas signaler sa présence et à se dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre le mur. Fort heureusement, il avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte, et celui-ci donnait directement sur l'open-space, où ses deux collègues se trouvaient à présent. Les lumières toujours éteintes et leurs yeux tournés dans la direction opposée à la sienne, ils avaient peu de chances de l'apercevoir à moins de se retourner entièrement.

« … Comprends pas ce que tu veux de plus ! » Entendit-il Stan dire, semblant poursuivre une conversation.

De ce que Tom pouvait voir, il paraissait agité, faisant les cent pas, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Emma, appuyée contre le rebord du bureau de Roxanne, le regardait les bras croisés. Son dos était tourné face à Tom, aussi ne pouvait-il pas distinguer l'expression qu'elle avait. « - C'est pourtant simple. Et puis, le développement, c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, non ?  
\- Oui, mais pas comme ça ! »

Stan leva les bras au ciel, se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de les remettre dans ses poches. Tom se sentit mal pour lui, à le voir aussi agité, aussi perdu. Quelque part, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'aller voir son vieil ami, de poser sa main sur son épaule et de lui dire que, quoi que ce soit, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave qu'il le pensait, et qu'il allait l'aider à arranger cela... Mais la curiosité et la méfiance le retinrent et, immobile et silencieux, il tendit l'oreille pour en apprendre le plus possible.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Emma d'un ton glacial. « Qu'on se tienne tous par la main et qu'on prenne en chantant le même chemin ? Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu sais qu'il faut une vision, une ambition, et que c'est pas tout le monde qui est capable de suivre, non ? Ton père te l'a pas assez répété, tu sais toujours pas comment ça fonctionne, les entreprises, le marché, la production ?  
\- Si, bien sûr que je sais ! Bien sûr ! Mais c'est nos amis, Emma... On peut pas les forcer à faire ce qu'ils veulent pas, et je les sens vraiment pas chauds sur ce coup-là... »

Emma eut un rire bref et rauque, presque acide, et Tom distingua nettement ses épaules se serrer, comme si elle croisait ses bras encore plus fort. « Nos amis, hein ? Bonne blague ! Tu as vu comment ils m'ont traitée, non ? Hop, tous du côté de Tom et Mitch ! Pas de discussions, pas de remise en cause, rien, que dalle, nada !  
\- Tu le mérites peut-être un peu...  
\- Ah oui, Emma la Frigide, Emma la Méchante, bien sûr que je le mérite ! »

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis elle reprit, semblant un peu plus calme. « - Écoute, Stan... J'ai mes torts, je dis pas le contraire... J'ai eu tort de vouloir persister dans ce mariage, tort de m'accrocher à cette relation avec Tom alors que c'était évident qu'on étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre... Mais des erreurs, il y en a ailleurs, aussi, et personne ne leur reproche ! Héloïse et ses délires, Mitch qui disparaît, Tom qui se fout la tête dans le sable, Roxanne qui dit rien, Chris qui s'en fout, Ralph qui plane...  
\- Mais justement ! Il faut parler, bon sang ! Échanger, confronter, pleurer, je sais pas moi ! Mais il faut que ça se règle, Emma !  
\- Non ! »

Le cri de cette dernière fit sursauter autant Tom que Stan, et les épaules d'Emma, si droites, se mirent à trembler de manière perceptible. « Non.. » poursuivit-elle dans un souffle. « - J'ai plus confiance, Stan... Je veux pas me mêler de tout ça, je veux plus... Quand tes collègues deviennent tes amis, c'est trop compliqué, j'arrête... J'ai besoin de rupture, tu comprends ? De calme. Tu le sais, tu es le seul qui est venu me voir après... après notre mariage raté. Tu es le seul à m'avoir demandé comment ça allait, mais les autres, rien. Je ne veux plus leur parler, mis à part dans un contexte professionnel. Et on a plein à faire dans ce domaine-là, donc ça ira très bien.  
\- Quand même, Emma...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas », l'interrompit-elle en lui posant une main sur le bras. « Je ne vais pas rester si longtemps. Quelques mois tout au plus, le temps de donner un peu de crédibilité à ce poste de responsable de projet que tu m'as donné. Le contexte économique de nos jours est si compliqué, c'est presque impossible de trouver du travail en tant que community-manager, il y a tellement de concurrence... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà remercié pour cette opportunité ? Parce que c'est extrêmement gentil de ta part, Stan, et ça, ça compte beaucoup pour moi...  
\- Oui, enfin, il va falloir l'annoncer...  
\- N'oublie pas de le faire. Tu as vu la réaction de Tom, ça le branche pas du tout de s'occuper de ce chantier. Autant ne pas lui forcer la main... »

Tom serra les poings, et il ne sentit la douleur que de très loin. La colère lui serra la gorge, le sentiment d'avoir été trompé et manipulé le rendait malade, mais son cerveau lui répéta les paroles d'Emma, et une voix en lui, lui murmurait peut-être n'avait-elle pas entièrement tort...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il aperçut Emma se redresser et serrer doucement Stan contre elle, l'enserrant de ses bras minces, paraissant très fragile, et Stan à peine plus solide, à peine moins fatigué. « - Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber », lui dit-elle.  
\- De rien » lui répondit Stan avec un rire qui n'était que le pâle écho de ce que Tom lui connaissait. « Entre canards boiteux, faut bien s'entraider, hein... »

Ils restèrent ainsi maladroitement enlacés durant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner. « On a des trucs à préparer pour la seconde réunion... Tu viens ? » Emma acquiesça, et les deux quittèrent la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Stan, Emma s'arrêta brièvement, et Tom fut certain qu'elle allait se retourner, qu'elle allait le voir, mais il n'en fut rien, et elle s'en fut en fermant lentement derrière elle.  
Tom, les jointures blanches, le cœur battant fort, s'accorda un bref moment avant de s'en aller à son tour, aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'il le pouvait. L'air froid du dehors et la lumière du soleil éclatant l'aidèrent à refaire surface, et il se sentait à peu près dans son état normal lorsqu'il rejoignit finalement ses amis.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Mitch en le dévisageant.

Tom lui sourit et posa sa main sur son genou. «  Ça va, juste affamé. »

Il mangea de bon appétit, mais quelque chose en lui demeura noué, qui l'empêcha de savourer réellement ce qu'il avalait.  
Cette impression lui dura tout l'après-midi.

 

* * *

 

 

Fin du quatrième chapitre

 

 

 


End file.
